Coffee shots
by Latitude142
Summary: A collection of oneshots mainly Jack and Ianto, romance,comedy,angst etc Chapter 30 - Ring
1. ARchives

This is a collection of short stories about Jack and Ianto

This is a collection of short stories about Jack and Ianto. There should be one per chapter

Disclaimer: don't own them

Ianto frowned, fourth draw, fourth time he found what he could only describe as

"A COMPLETE AND UTTER TIP!"

"Ok! Ok Ianto I'll come down and look" Jack sign resignedly through the comms.

"You'd better…" Ianto grumbled tugging desperately at the stuck drawer.

Ianto put one foot on the cabinet to get a better hold. He gave the drawer one giant pull, the drawer flew out causing the giant cabinet to wobble ominously. Ianto watched it anxiously the drawer with files spilling out held limply in his right hand.

The cabinet stopped moving and Ianto relaxed and returned his gaze to the drawer in his hand.

"Tsk! Who has been doing this filing for the last 100years?!" Ianto began to sort the files alphabetically snorting and humphing in anger.

Suddenly Jack flew around the corner, mistakenly tackling Ianto and sending him soaring into the cabinet. The cabinet immediately tipped over, just catching on a beam on the ceiling, sending files raining down on Jack and Ianto.

Ianto sat up on his knees, put a hand to hid head and found himself straddling his dazed boss. Ianto knocked the files away from Jacks face and shook him gently.

"Jack? Wake up Jack" He whispered not wanting to disturb the cabinet.

"What is it?" asked Jack groggily opening one eye, spying the younger man above him and grinned.

"Oh Ianto your so forward"

"SSHHH!" Ianto hissed at Jack giving him a pouty look.

Noticing the cabinet Jack gave a silent oh! And gave Ianto a worried look.

"What do we do?"

"We move slowly, and push it back"

Jack cocked an eyebrow and grinned.

"Shut up Jack this is serious" Ianto rolled his eyes as Jack pulled an innocent face.

Sliding off Jack slowly Ianto stood up, He stood silently frozen for a few minutes to make sure the Cabinet was safe then held out a hand for Jack.

Jack grabbed his hand and Ianto held it tightly and pulled the older man up.

Jack wrapped his arms around Ianto to steady himself, in the moment of closeness Ianto could feel that Jack was enjoying himself.

_That man can get aroused anywhere!_

The two men braced themselves against the cabinet and pushed hard, settling it back into a safe position. Ianto turned around and put his back to the cabinet breathing heavily.

"Phew! Thank you Jack" He looked across to his boss who was watching him with a glint in his eye "I hope you don't think I'm going to clean this up" Ianto indicated towards the pile of files on the ground.

"Well I'm not going to do this"

Ianto glared at Jack and Jack gave the files a dark look, suddenly his face brightened.

"Then again maybe they don't need tiding" He advanced on Ianto, running his hands up and down Iantos arms.

"Jack I…" but Ianto didn't get a chance to finish as Jack pulled him into a deep kiss.

Ianto moaned as Jack threw him to the ground and began to strip of his shirt. Iantos eyes roamed as Jack slowly undressed himself.

Jack dropped to his knees and peeled the clothing of the Welshman, taking care to kiss every part of exposed flesh he could find.

Ianto pulled Jack into a ferocious kiss and pulled away "You still have to tidy them" he kissed jack again grasping his hair "But not yet"


	2. Supermarket

Iantos eyes snapped open; his mobile vibrated and lit up nest to his pillow

Thanks for the reviews much appreciated

Disclaimer: wished I owned them but sadly they where borrowed 

Iantos eyes snapped open; his mobile vibrated and lit up nest to his pillow. Ianto sat up and yawned wide. Slipping to the edge of the bed and placing his feet on the cold floor he answered the phone.

"Hello?" Ianto stared at his tired reflection in the mirror on the back of the door.

"Ianto?" Jacks voice came quietly from the speaker as though he was whispering, noticing the urgent tone in Jacks voice Ianto sat up.

"Jack? What is it?" he looked at the clock it was 2pm, they had a late night due to a herd of hoix running wild through the streets of Cardiff, they had managed to catch them all by 6am, and Finally Jack had sent them home to sleep.

"I…I'm lost"

"Lost? Lost where?" Ianto held the phone to his ear using his shoulder as he shuffled into a skinny black suit.

"Just come to the supermarket"

"The supermarket?" Ianto slipped on a deep purple shirt and black shoes." Oh god Jack you didn't!"

"I just wanted to get some Gin and things for the hub; I didn't want to wake you up"

"Jack I've told you before you are not to shop on your own, you are not good with shopping" sighing retiringly "I'll be right there"

Ianto walked into the cool, clinically lit supermarket and headed for the alcohol isle. He looked for Jacks tall body swathed in the greatcoat, no sign. Ianto pulled out his phone, the light on the screen flickered and the goodbye message popped up and the phone died.

"Damn!" Ianto cursed himself he had been so tired he had forgotten to charge his phone. How was he going to find Jack now? He can't survive in an environment like this for long before going mad.

BANG! A nearby employee dropped a stack of hand baskets. Suddenly screams erupted from the next isle and a stampede of people flooded past the ends of the isle.

Ianto ran to the end of the next isle and poked his head around the edge. Then he burst out laughing.

Jack was standing in the middle of the isle, back to the shelves with his gun raised, waving it back and forth.

Suddenly the store security slid into view, Ianto shouted down to them "It's ok! I've got it!" Ianto stepped into view arms raised, "Torchwood clearance 243572841".

The security stopped advancing on Jack and began to retreat. Jack looked up at the sound of Iantos voice.

"Ianto!" Jack called cheerfully relaxing his grip on the weapon. Ianto strode towards him trying not to laugh.

"What the mung beans do you think your doing?"

"Shopping?"

"You've got your gun out in a supermarket for god's sake" Jack looked down in shock at his weapon and held it out to Ianto who took it, put it on safety and stowed it in his pocket.

"I heard…"

"Someone drop baskets!"Ianto looked at his boss, he reminded him of a lost child, Ianto smiled and kissed Jack softly on the mouth and took him by the hand leading him passed the puzzled guards.

Jack looked sheepishly at the guards and mumbled "sorry" to them as Ianto led him past.

Jack watched amazed as Ianto put the bottle of gins and coffee beans through the self-service checkout. "Wow! How do you know how to use those?"

"Jack you come from the future! How can you not know how to use them?"

"We didn't really have shops not like this, actually I once had this boyfriend that wanted to open a shop…" Ianto interrupted him by dragging him out of the supermarket.


	3. halloween

Ianto gave the older man a weary look

A slightly seasonal story  Jack on Halloween. BTW thanks for all the reviews and story alerts everyone they are very much appreciated.

Disclaimer: don't own 'em because if I did the show would have to be renamed Janto hour.

Ianto gave the older man a weary look.

"You want to do what?"

"Decorate the hub for Halloween!" Jacks face shone with excitement, he always loved holidays they made him feel so normal.

"Jack! I have only just finished cleaning up the hub after that birthday party you held for Myfanwy"

"Oh but…but Ianto its make me feel so normal and as you know I don't normally get to feel normal" Jack looked up through the tops of his eyes and pouted at the Welshman knowing that the younger man would fold.

"Fine" Ianto sighed retiringly turning away from Jack. "We'll stop off at the supermarket and get some decorations.

"Ooooh and can I come to your flat after work on Halloween?"

"Why?"

Jack flashed him a wolfish grin "Well many things"

"We can do that here, why do you really want to come" Ianto guessed that there was some ulterior motive, well one apart from the usual one.

"Trick or treaters" Jack said quietly

"Typical, ok you can come but I'm not going to be the one to go to the door to answer to them every time, and when you get bored I hope you don't expect me to entertain you"

Jacks face fell at the last bit "we'll see" he said hopefully and Ianto rolled his eyes and stalked away.

Ianto loaded the last bag of decorations into the SUV as Jack jumped into the front seat.

"Come on Ianto! I want to go already"

"Yes sir" Ianto climbed into the driver's seat and set off for the hub, laughing as Jack talked excitably about his plans for the decorations, fake cobwebs over the stairs, fake bats dangling from the ceiling, skull and eyeballs for the autopsy room, ghosts above the desks and carved pumpkins in the tourist office.

"What happened to you?!" Owen stood in the doorway of the tourist office staring at the tea boy.

Ianto was reclined in the chair behind the desk reading a magazine. His face was painted white with dark circles around his eyes and blood running from his mouth, his suit was specially dusted and covered in cobwebs. "Its Jack, just humor him Owen your costume is by your desk" The young welsh zombie didn't look up from his magazine as he pressed the button for the hub, "Tosh and Gwen are already down there, you will be a vampire" he looked up and gave Owen a wide smile.

Owen opened his mouth to complain but failing to find any words left quietly.

Upon entering the hub he came upon the sight of a nurse fingering some components for a device while a genie read through reports on the sofa. "What are you doing?" Owen stepped through the cog door.

"Getting into the spirit of things Owen" Tosh replied in a bored voice, "maybe you should get into your costume or Jack will be upset, you don't want to upset him do you?" Tosh spun around looking concerned, straightening her nurses hat.

Suddenly Jacks trod out of his office in full pirate regalia complete with tricorn hat. "Owen! Happy Halloween!" his smile faded slightly "where is your costume?"

"he is just about to put it on" Ianto stepped from the autopsy room Owens costume draped over his arm, handing the clothing to Owen he stepped aside and proceeded to make coffee, placing the novelty eyeballs Jack had insisted be in every drink in the assorted mugs.

Jack dove to his feet as they heard a knock at the door. Ianto watched in amusement as Jack opened the door to the collection of children. "Trick or treat!"

In his excitement Jack proceeded to empty the bowl of all the sweets into their goody bags. Jack waved them off as the children gave each other incredulous looks as the luck they had to come to this flat.

"Jack I'm not made of money" Ianto complained after the fifth time. "A few treats per group not the lot sir"

Jack pouted from the doorway as he closed the door. "Well that's it no more left" turning the plastic bag upside down he placed it on the table and sat down next to Ianto.

Ianto smiled at him and returned his gaze to the movie they had been watching. Jack continued to watch Ianto, slowly moving closer to him, arm resting on the back of the sofa until Ianto was pressed up against him.

"Jack I said I wouldn't" Ianto turned to look at his lover "I'm not here for when you get bored"

"No, no your not" Jack leaned in and kissed Ianto softly on the mouth, causing Ianto to moan.

"Sir I must protest" Ianto put a hand to his flushed lips.

"Protest away" Jack smiled placed a hand on Iantos thigh and kissed him deeply. He knew how to get what he wanted.


	4. Iantos flat

Thank you to everyone who gave me review or added this to their story alerts  they are very VERY much appreciated, thank you for the support

Thank you to everyone who gave me review or added this to their story alerts  they are very VERY much appreciated, thank you for the support.

Disclaimer: If only I owned them but that's for the  BBC no fair

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Jack motioned over his shoulder and cocked his gun along the walkway. Gwen and Owen followed behind their guns raised. Stopping by the black doorway Jack backed up against the wall and pressed his earpiece.

"Tosh? What can you tell us?"

Tosh's voice buzzed into his ears "two heat signals inside, one lying down and on in the corner"

Jack motioned to the others and they surrounded him. Counting beneath his breath he looked at the others. "One…two…THREE!" Jack kicked the door open and ran inside.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

"AHHHHHHH!" Ianto pulled his duvet up around his neck and screamed as the team ran inside guns raised shouting. Gwen and Owen lowered there guns and started to laugh. Ianto gave them an evil look which stopped them dead and caused them to beat a slow retreat out of the door, Owen pressing his earpiece to whisper what had happened to Tosh. Jack watched bemused as they left, then upon realizing they had left on his own to deal with a very angry Welshman turned to face Ianto sheepishly.

"I thought you where in danger" Jack said hopefully

Ianto sat silently on the sofa wrapped up in his duvet an evil look in his eye. The silence unnerved Jack who tried to take a step towards the door of the flat.

"No!" Ianto stopped him and rose to full height, although he was shorter than the older man he seemed to tower over him.

Jack froze and looked into Iantos eyes which where burning with fury. "Well what did you expect? You didn't come into work, you didn't answer your phone, you are never unreachable, and I thought there must be some sort of reason!"

Jack immediately regretted the outburst as Ianto swelled with anger. "DO YOU EVER PICK UP YOUR PHONE? HUH? OR CHECK YOUR VOICEMAIL? BECAUSE I LEFT YOU LIKE…THREE MESSAGES EXPLAINING THAT I WAS ILL AND THAT MY HOME PHONE IS NOT WORKING SO TO CONTACT ME ON MY MOBILE!" Jack gave Ianto a scared look and made to leave again, "SIT DOWN!"

"Yes Ianto" Jack scuttled to the couch and sat down heavily. "I'm sorry I was worried about you, you know because I care" Jack looked up and smiled.

"You care?" Ianto shot Jack a furious look as he closed the door to his flat "you cared enough to make me ill!"

"Me?" Jack looked at Ianto puzzled "How?"

"Oh! Perfect you never gets ill! but you can transmit it cant you?" Ianto spun around accusingly, pointing at Jack "Oh I feel a little sick, oh poor me I cant do my paperwork and then oh Ianto a little kiss will make me feel better! You and your stupid irresistible eyes and your phenomenal kisses "Ianto paced around, arms waving around his head, "You gave me the stupid flu! And then you burst in and wreck my living room while I'm trying to sleep!" Ianto crossed his arms and scowled at Jack as he sat down.

Jack looked at Ianto with worry "Ianto? I'm so sorry" his voice heavy with concern. Iantos face softened and he leaned against Jack as he shuffled back underneath his duvet.

"I'm cold" Ianto buried his head into Jack shoulder. "It's ok Jack"

Jacks face suddenly brightened and his face spread into a mischievous grin "You know, "Jack slipped his arm around Iantos shoulder and pulled the Welshman closer "the kiss did seem to cure me" Ianto looked up and shook his head.

"Jack I'm ill" but he sat up straighter and pressed his body next to Jacks.

"Precisely, I'm just trying to make you better so you can come in tomorrow and teach me how to use voicemail" Jack gave Ianto his best innocent meaningful look.

"I suppose" Ianto to smiled himself before pulling the older man into a deep kiss"

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Gwen and Owen reached the SUV and gave each other a confused look.

"Well that was…"

"Weird?"

"Exactly, I just hope Jack is ok" Gwen looked up in the direction of the flat.

Owen pressed him comm. "Jack?"

Gwen and Owen looked horrified as they where met not with there bosses voice but a series of husky moans and gasps. Owen tore his comm. From his ear and threw it to the ground.

"Ok now I'll never sleep"


	5. Nightmares

Thanks for all the encouraging reviews 

Thanks for all the encouraging reviews 

Disclaimer: do I really need to say it? I don't own them

……………………………………………………………………………………………....

The giant cog door rolled open and Ianto walked in looking solemn, his eyes puffy and red from crying. Tosh walked over to him in silence and embraced the young Welshman who promptly broke down on her shoulder.

"Any…news?" He whispered hopefully regaining his composure.

"No, I'm so sorry" tears begging to form in her eyes as she watched all hope die from the Welshman's face.

"Its ok Tosh" he shrugged of the hand she had placed protectively on his shoulder "thank you for your support, I know it affects all of us...it's just…just so hard"

Tosh nodded and beckoned towards the autopsy room. Ianto began to shuffle towards the room reluctantly not wanting to see the carnage that was held within.

Suddenly the cog door opened and Gwen rushed through it and took Ianto into her arms. "I just heard! I am so sorry, if there is anything I can do" Rhys followed after her and gave Tosh a coy wave and Ianto a solemn nod.

"Alright mate? I heard what happened" He motioned towards Gwen "I gave her a lift in; I didn't think she was fit to drive, she was very worried"

Ianto thanked Gwen and Rhys and then turned towards the autopsy room, the others following behind as he descended the stairs.

Owen gave Ianto a concerned look "I did everything I could; Tosh did as much research as physically possible; there's just nothing we can do. We really did try"

Ianto stood over the table, eyes roaming over the various instruments that where assembled to aid in Owens fruitless attempts. Then he let out a sob and began to beat his hand on Jacks chest "It's not fair! It's just not fair!" he sobbed falling to his knees.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

"It's ok"

"But it isn't ok, ever since I came here and now…now!" He looked up into the taller mans eyes "now it's gone Jack!"

Jack pulled the weeping man up and hugged him and led him back over to the remains of his beloved coffee machine.

"I'm sorry Ianto I really am but your coffee machine is never coming back"

…………………………………………………………………………………………........

"NOOOOOO!" Ianto sat bolt right up in bed, bathed in sweat and grasped for the nearest source of comfort.

Jack opened one drowsy eye (they had a busy night) "What's wrong Ianto" he wrapped his arms around the Welshman "nightmare?"

Ianto nodded and nuzzled into Jacks chest. "Was it the coffee machine again?" Jack shook his head slightly "Do you want to go check on it?"

Ianto nodded as they slipped out of the bed and up the ladders of the hatch, Ianto still attached to Jack hand.


	6. Eggs

Thank you all for the kind reviews 

Thank you all for the kind reviews 

Disclaimer: I don't own them

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Ianto climbed down the ladders his brow furrowed with worry. The dinosaur had been acting weird lately and now she was refusing her food? He would have to talk to jack.

"Jack?" looking up from his desk Jack registered the concern on Iantos face and warning bells went off in his head. He got up and put a comforting hand on the Welshman's arm.

"What's wrong Yan?" he said softly caressing Iantos face.

"It's Myfanwy, I think she's ill"

"Ill, in what way?"

"I don't know! She just stopped eating and has been acting odd" Iantos eyes began to swell with tears, Jack knew how much the dinosaur had meant to the younger man it was like it was his child.

"It's ok honestly" he pulled Iantos chin up so he looked him in the eye "I'll get Owen to look at her"

"Thank you Jack" He turned away "I know its silly but she's very important to me and she still young, just a baby"

"Ianto if it's important to you, it's important to me" he placed a chaste kiss on the younger mans lips

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Ianto held tightly onto Jacks hand as he followed him into the autopsy room.

"Ok? What's wrong with her Owen?"

"Eggs, she's clogged up with eggs"

"Eggs?" Ianto walked to the table "She doesn't lay eggs"

"She does, or at least she should, I will have to take out her ovaries to stop the problem reoccurring"

Ianto nodded "What about the eggs?"

"They are unfertilized I have removed them" Owen nodded towards a tray of eggs.

"Ill start the surgery immediately she should be out in a few hours but you will have to leave" The doctor shooed them away muttering about hygiene.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Ianto woke with a start he had been sitting on the sofa with Jack for the last 3 hours, Jack smiled down at him.

"Sorry to wake you Yan but she's out" Kissing Ianto on the forehead he led him to the bottom of the ladders to Myfanwy's nest ad helped him onto the first rung, "Don't worry ill be here when you get back" Flashing Ianto a brilliant white smile and gesturing for him to climb.

Ianto reached the top and peered into the cave, he saw the dinosaur at the back of the cave sitting on her nest of mosses and grasses that Ianto changed weekly.

"Hey girl" Ianto crawled into the nest space and stroked the creature on the beak "how you doing" He surveyed the wound on her abdomen, "Does it hurt? I'm sorry but it had to be done you'll soon be back to fighting fitness Owen promised" Ianto sat down heavily next to the bird and crossed his legs." I was worried about you, I brought you your favorite to make you feel better" The creature clicked excitedly as he produced a bar of rich dark chocolate from his back pocket and broke it into pieces. "You know when you get better I might even let you pick Jack up and have a little play around with him" he winked at the creature and chuckled.

Descending the ladder Ianto felt in much better spirits, slipping and landing in Jacks arms at the last step.

"Nice of you to drop in" Jacks face broke into a predatory grin

"God Jack they are getting worse" Ianto smiled back pushing the older man away "You are not going to get me with cheesy lines like that, even being as handsome as you are" The Welshman walked away aware of the fact that Jack was staring at his arse as he left.

Suddenly Jack rushed after him and took the younger man in his arms and kissed him roughly.

Ianto whispered breathlessly "That would work though" Jack chuckled and pulled Ianto into a passionate kiss.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Ianto woke in the hatch to the smell of breakfast cooking, sitting up he ran is hands through his ruffled hair and looked around the small room a smile playing across his faced at the memories of the night before.

"Good morning sunshine!" Jack climbed down into the hatch carrying a tray; Ianto noted he was dressed in just an apron and boxers.

"What's that?" Ianto indicated to the silver tray balanced carefully in Jacks hand.

"I made breakfast" Jack smiled proudly and sat at the end on the small bed.

"You cooked?"

"You think I lived this long and didn't learn how to cook an omelet?"

"Omelet? Oh Jack you didn't!" Ianto looked in horror at the giant omlete4 that Jack was now picking apart.

"What? She's really just a big chicken, and believe me this isn't the first dinosaur egg I've eaten but it certainly is the best" Jack held a piece of the omelet towards the Welshman who shrunk away.

"Is that coffee?" Ianto asked in a worried tone, he remembered the last time Jack had used the coffee machine"

"Tea, I think its best to leave coffee to the professionals"


	7. Dock

Thanks to everyone who reviewed and to Green-Lemon-Pie for helping me with the idea for this 

This one is more angsty than the others, I promise the next one will be back to the usual Janto-centic drabble.

Disclaimer: don't own them never will sadly.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

He stood watching the sun sink behind the murky grey sea. The orange light burned across the increasingly darkening clouds, swollen and blackened with rain that threatened to drown the small ships on the horizon.

The wind picked at his suit, whipping his tie behind him, pressing the damp fabric against him and freezing his skin to the touch, causing his cheeks to blush red and his teeth to chatter. Despite the cold his face seemed emotionless except his eyes which where alight with a black fire, as though it where a mask disguising a much darker image.

As the sun sank away behind the horizon he cast his eyes towards the deep below the small dock he was standing on. He could see the water turning and splashing against the old wooden posts of the dock through the water swollen and cracked boards.

"Something on your mind?" Ianto didn't turn around or acknowledge his boss but put his hands into the pockets of his trousers and sighed.

Jack stood next to him and stared out across the water which was now bathed in a milky white essence as the moon rose.

"It's cold" He commented shooting a worried glance at the younger man who remained silent. "You know I can talk all day…"

"Jack?"

"Yes Ianto?"

"What's it like to die?"

"Why?"

"I just want to know Jack" Ianto looked at the captin for the first time since he arrived and Jack was surprised to see tears leaking from his eyes, though the rest of Iantos face remained its usual emotionless mask.

"What's wrong Yan?" Ianto looked away from Jack at the use of this nickname, Jack only ever used it when they where alone.

"What's right?"

"Ianto please tell me" Jack reached for Iantos hand but the younger man shrugged it away.

"Ok" Ianto turned back towards the captin, his face shining with moisture as it began to rain, his tears mingling with the water that ran freely down his face.

"Everything is wrong Jack, ever since I joined torchwood my life has been one long nightmare and I just want it to end Jack, I just want to rest."

"Oh Yan…."

"Don't pity me Jack, I don't need pity." Ianto sighed heavily and stayed silent for a few minutes as though contemplating whether to tell Jack what was wrong and let him tell him everything would be ok or to just jump into the swirling water below. "Jack, all the things that have happened to me, torchwood one, Lisa, the incident in the beacons, then this!"

Jack Gave Ianto an enquiring look, "This?"

"You! Ever since I met you I have loved you, the guilt, the shame and the heartbreak, its killing me Jack" Ianto grabbed at Jacks hands and pulled them to his chest, "you're killing me jack!"

"Ianto, you…love me?" Jack looked just as shocked as uncertain he was.

"Yes Jack, I love you, always have always will, but it hurts because I can't love you, you're a man" Ianto blushed with fury, "and you don't love me anyway so what's the point, what's the point of anything" he kicked out at the post of the dock causing it to reverberate beneath them.

"Ianto please listen to me" Jack stared into the younger mans eyes, "I love you too, I didn't know it when I met you but there was something that made me want you to be near me, and now I see what it is, I love you Ianto Jones and I want to help you through this"

The mask of Iantos face slipped away as he let his mouth fall open and a soft "oh!" formed on his lips, suddenly he pulled the captin into a ferocious kiss that showed all the pain and hurt that hid inside the shell of Ianto.

Jack pulled away and held onto Iantos arms, "come back to the hub with me Ianto we have to talk about this" Jack waved an arm indicating towards the sea. Putting an arm around the waist of the younger man he led him down the dock smiling. "Ianto Jones" he whispered to himself "You mystify me"

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Ianto sat on the sofa doing up the buttons on his shirt, Jack had made him change out of the other one as it was sodden. He and Jack had talked for a very long time at first about nothing in general, Ianto could see Jack was trying to put him at ease after the tense atmosphere on the dock, then when they had moved onto the real reason they where talking. Eventually when they had come out of the office Ianto was feeling much happier, he had began to settle into the new relationship he and Jack had, they loved each other and Ianto realized this gave him reason to live. Of course Ianto had asked Jack of they didn't tell the others yet, he didn't want Owen to cheapen the new love he had.

"Yan?" Jack came through the cog door and produced a bag of chips from beneath the greatcoat where he had been protecting them from the rain "You ok?"

"Yes Jack" Ianto took a bag from him and opened the greasy paper, "I'm ok" He threw one into his mouth as Jack sat down next to him.

"I washed your suit in the old washer downstairs; they are just in the dryer"

"What!" Ianto threw the bag of chips on the small coffee table and ran towards the archives. He came back moments later with his suit, now three sizes smaller, and looked at Jack with an accusatory stare.

"Err… I'll make it up to you?" Jack said hopefully as Ianto dove at him and chased him towards his office.

"You'd better!" Ianto yelled as he threw the suit aside and advanced on Jack, pulling fluffy cuffs from his back pocket as if by magic "In fact, I know you will"

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Well at least it had a happy ending 


	8. coffee

I know I said this would be less angsty but I lied lol.

This is for Green-Lemon-Pie : ) I hope you like it

Disclaimer: don't own them

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Jack stood in the doorway of his office and watched as his team buzzed around the hub like flies. None of them noticed him watching them as they went about their business as they had the last three months while he had been away.

The cog door rolled open and his team left for the night, each shouting their goodbyes but Jack knew it was habit they didn't really care whether he heard them or not. Jack just nodded quietly then turned into in office.

He looked around the small room and sighed, all those years he had been here and the state of the room reflected it. The desk overflowed with unfinished files and odd artifacts. Many of them where broken and as his ice blue eyes surveyed them he reflected on his own life, just as forgotten by many and as he viewed it just as broken.

Everything and one he had ever loved (bar the doctor of course) has or will die and fade away and eventually he will forget them. This thought terrified him causing him to shudder and his eyes to water. Wiping away the tears he strode purposely across the room towards his chair trying to shake the feeling of impending doom.

Sitting in his chair his eyes returned to his desk, shifting a few of the papers he uncovered a collection of coffee mugs. Ah! Coffee, coffee meant Ianto. The feeling of doom remained as he dwelt on his relationship with the young Welshman.

He remembered his first meeting with Ianto; well rather he remembered how the Welshman had affected him.

"Love the coat" the words had reverberated around his mind for days. Jack hadn't known it at the time but he had loved him at first sight. Love he had come to associate the word with a select few but in his long life none had thrown him quite like the quiet, coffee master that was Ianto Jones.

"Jack?"

_Speak of the devil _"I thought you went home"

Ianto just smiled and held up a coffee mug "Coffee?"

"Oh Ianto you always know what to say!" Inexplicably the older man burst into tears and raced across the room, taking the younger man into his arms and buried his face in his shoulder.

"Jack? What's the matter?" Ianto said simply stepping back and straightening out his dishevled boss. He looked into Jacks startlingly blue eyes that where glistening wet with tears. Ianto decided to take charge.

"Ok you may e scaring me Jack but you have to calm down, sit over there and I'll will make you coffee then we will talk about this"

Ianto turned around as Jack shuffled back to is seat.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Ianto's hands shook as he made the coffee, Jack had never been like this before he went away, what had happened to him when he had gone? Jack hadn't said much only that he had found his doctor and that he had come back for them. For him, Ianto had been so pleased to see Jack had he not noticed the pain in his eyes?, he had been so pleased to hear that Jack had chosen him over traveling with the doctor, the doctor that he spoke about with that far away look that drove Ianto to madness, had he not heard the emptiness in his voice?.

Ianto placed the coffee on a silver tray and carried it back up to Jacks office carefully.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

"Jack?" Ianto poked his head around the door of the office terrified of what scene would meet his eyes.

"Ianto?" came the husky reply as Ianto relaxed and entered the room, at least he was alive. Placing the silver tray down pushing aside the clutter he perched on the edge of the wooden desk, arms folded and shot Jack a stern look.

"Ok tell me what's the matter with you I want everything" Ianto placed a hand on Jacks face, Jack pressed his face into the touch of the younger man as though to reassure himself that Ianto was real.

"The matter? The matter is that I cant die Ianto, there will be no sweet release for me when I'm old and all that I love has gone there will be no escape, no sleep, even now I can barely sleep more than a few hours before the darkness creeps on me as though I am dead and it taunts me with the promise of relief from my stress, my worry and my pain. I can't stand the pain, my heart is in pieces and evey time I fall in love I have hope but every time my hope is dashed because nothing is forever, I'm living in hell Ianto and it's at every waking moment"

"Jack, I'm here and I will help you" Ianto gave Jack an encouraging smile and placed a hand on his arm. Jack looked up unconvinced but Ianto continued to smile." Jack ever since I met you have changed my life, you have shown me kindness, forgiveness and love. Jack I know you are staring down oblivion and I can't even begin to comprehend how it feels and I know you're scared to lose those you love. Jack it happens to everyone, I lost Lisa and then I thought I had lost you. Jack it made me realize, though you will eventually lose me I love you and I want you to be able to remember at the least what it was, I can promise you that you won't lose me for a very long time. That is if you don't want me to go" Ianto lost heart , he began to wonder Jack said he came back for them, not specifically him, was he just imagining the way Jack looked at him, was it just that Jack thought of him as a shag? Had Ianto just professed love to a man who didn't even think more of him than a good time?

The both of them remained silent for a while; Ianto tidied the desk absentmindly while Jack stared away into space.

"Ok"

"Ok?"

"Yes, OK, I think I will be ok" Jack turned and smiled at Ianto "And I love you too, you , you are the reason I came back, I had a year to think and all of it was about how much I wanted to come back to you"

Ianto nodded slowly, finishing the desk he looked up and found Jack was very close, Jacks breath was blowing across the contours of his face, and Ianto felt his cheeks blush. Jack pulled him into a soft kiss and laughed as Ianto blushed even more and began to hurriedly sort the papers on the desk.

Jack grabbed the younger mans arm and pulled him in again, this time the kiss was much more ferocious and Ianto didn't have time to blush as Jack pulled him down into the hatch.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Ianto climbed back up from the hatch 3 hours later, his suit still in its immaculate condition and the only evidence of what he had been doing was his kiss bruised lips and slightly ruffled hair. He tutted quietly at the sight of the coffees he had made earlier now stone cold. Jack came up after him, dressed only in trousers with no shame and looked at the coffees sadly. He picked them up silently and walked past Ianto who followed him down to the sink.

Ianto placed a hand on Jacks shoulder "Let it go, its not your fault" he whispered mournfully "Do you want me to do it?

"No I should do it, it is all my fault" Jack poured away the cold coffees and put the cups down on the side and walked past Ianto. The younger man swore he saw a tear form in Jacks eye.

"You know I could always make more coffee"


	9. Holiday

This ones a bit shorter than the last one I think, I hope you all like it.

Disclaimer: I don't own them (its not like you thought I did :])

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Wham! Jack looked up from the report he was writing and swallowed loudly.

"So, you're really going to take a holiday?" Jack looked up at the young Welshman "You know because you are very important to the running of torchwood"

"I know"

"So you'll stay?" Jack said hopefully.

"No" Ianto smiled and placed a finger on the top of the manual he had dropped onto Jacks desk, "As for the running of torchwood, here is a guide of all the jobs I do in a week, it details all you need to know about the archives, the tourist office, organizing the weapons store, the files that will need completing, the phone numbers and addresses of the usual takeaways and dry cleaners, a shopping list for the supplies needed and don't worry about coffee. I have contacted the local coffee shop and they have opened me a tab, I have instructed them on how to make each of your specified coffees and you just have to go to the desk and say your there for Torchwood and they will supply you with the correct beverages" Ianto gave Jack an encouraging smile and made to leave.

Jack looked at the inch and a half thick manual that Ianto had left on his desk, "I am going to have to give him a raise" Jack rose from his seat and ran to the door just as Ianto reached the cog door.

"IANTO!" The younger man smiled but didn't turn around, "Please don't leave, what I will do without you being here!" Jack walked slowly towards the Welshman.

"I don't know I suppose you could find someone else to shag you while I'm away" Ianto replied cheerfully knowing exactly how to make Jack plead.

Jack finally reached the younger man and wrapped his arms around him, "I wouldn't do that to you, you know that" Jack kissed Ianto softly on the nape of his neck over his shoulder. Ianto dropped the suitcase he had been carrying as he felt Jacks hair brush against his face and moaned.

Ianto shook his head and shrugged Jack off him. "No jack I haven't had a holiday since I came here, I've had only 2 sick days" Ianto started to leave, picked up the suitcase and walked up the passage away from Jack well aware that the older man was watching his arse as he left.

Jack came after him as Ianto knew he would, finally pinning the younger man to the tourist office desk and kissing him ferociously, causing the leaflets that had been neatly stacked when they had arrived where now splayed across the floor. Jack lent into younger man pressing his body against him and fingering the buttons on his shirt, he was going to make sure Ianto never left him; he was going to make sure Ianto had to come back.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Owens breath froze in the air as he ran up to Tosh's door and rang the bell, "Tosh! Come on! I'm doing you a favor and its cold!" Tosh came out of the door tucking her keys into her black leather bag as she ran down the steps infront of her buildings and hopping into the front of Owens car.

"Thank you Owen" Tosh turned and smiled at the medic who nodded and rolled his eyes.

"Yes, well, don't expect this every time your car brakes down" He gave her a mock stern look in the mirror.

They arrived at the hub to find Gwen trying to open the front door to the hub.

"Lost your key? Ianto always keeps it locked until opening times" Owen indicated towards the sign hanging on the door and took a silver key out of his pocket and unlocked the door.

They all rushed inside to get away from the cold, Owen leapt back with a yell and turned around, Tosh blushed furiously and Gwen just stood with her mouth open.

Ianto sat up quickly and the last thing any of the others saw of the Welshman for a long time was the sight of his naked bum disappearing into the storeroom at the side of the tourist office.

Jack sat up and yawned, sheepishly covered himself in some of the discarded clothes and pressed the button allowing the others to escape down into the hub to try and get over what they had just seen.

"Well" Jack pulled on his underwear he had retrieved from top of the computer monitor.

"OhmygodOhmygod" Jack listened to Ianto cursing under his breath as he hurriedly clothed himself.

As the Welshman emerged immaculately dressed in a suit and in the process of smoothing his ruffled hair Jack smiled proudly, "So I guess your not going on holiday then?"


	10. Clowns

Thanks for all the reviews and alerts, I didn't mean for this to take so long but I had collage and work and couldn't find the time : )

Disclaimer: I don't own these characters

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Jack walked into the hub and walked straight to his office, he made no moves to show he had even registered his team. The others looked at each other and then at Ianto who bowed his head and set about making the best industrial strength coffee he could.

"Jack?"

Sighing sadly and looking up from his desk, having been in the process of pouring himself a very large glass gin, Jack was not in the mood for talking right now.

Ianto walked over to the desk and placed down a steaming cup of coffee, raising his eyebrows at the bottle and glass. "I have brought you a coffee" Jack grunted and Ianto turned to leave holding the silver tray to his chest. "We will catch it you know" Ianto whispered over his shoulder. Jack looked up.

"We will will we? I just let that creature go and now some family somewhere might lose there kid! And then as if that's not enough the damn thing will drain all the life out of that house and kill them too! its my fault! If I had just been quicker, or managed to shoot in a straight effing line!" Jack had begun shouting mid way through his tirade and tears prickled in his eyes.

"We will find it and save that family" Ianto said simply, calming Jack immediately "Drink your coffee sir before it gets cold" with this he left and Jack sat down again looking at the file in front of him. 'Changelings' was scrawled across the cover.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

"Ok we got a trace!" Tosh spun around and smiled at Jack encouragingly. Jack stood next to Ianto who rubbed the small of his back soothingly but inconspicuously so the others didn't see.

"Where?"

"Oh it's already in the house, number 23 priory road" Jacks face fell and he felt the anger bubble up inside himself, he had let the creature go and now a family has paid for it.

"Changelings, said to enter children's windows at night they assume the position of the child while stowing it away, they then feed of the emotion of the family, eventually draining them all and killing them slowly. If attacked these creatures are prone to go into an uncontrollable rage, when suspicious they let off a toxcious gas that kills instantly" Ianto read aloud from the file from Jacks desk.

Jack nodded slowly as his anger ebbed away as he became focused on saving the child.

"Ok" Ianto smiled, as Jack began to bark orders to the team, he was back " Owen I would like every it of information of this gas you can get, tosh I want a way in, we have to get close to this thing, Gwen I want to know about every abandoned building within 3 miles of the last sighting of the creature, these things don't ravel far from home, Ianto" He turned to the Welshman who held up the silver tray and nodded making his way to the coffee machine.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Ianto entered the conference room and placed down the mugs.

"Ah Ianto just the man I wanted to see" Jack gave Ianto a smile which put the coffee boy on alert.

"Sir?" Ianto looked around the room, Owen had an odd look on his face as though he it was the best day of his life but he was trying to bottle it. Gwen looked apologetic and Tosh looked sympathetic. The Welshman's eyes darted to the screen and saw the image of a birthday invitation for a kids party, he didn't like where this was going.

"Ianto? You know magic tricks right?"

"Yes sir?" Ianto really didn't like where this was going

"And you can juggle and things like that too?" Jack placed a finger on his lips to suppress a giggle as Ianto nodded.

"Good, then congratulations"

"Jack?"

Jack noted the lack of sir and warning tone, Ianto had obviously guessed. "You get to be primary on this mission!"

Owen burst out laughing and Ianto hit him on the head with his tray.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

"No!" Ianto stormed out of Jacks office 15 minutes later.

"Ianto please, it's the only way"

"You do it" Ianto spun around and jabbed a finger into Jacks chest. "You where in that traveling show!"

"I don't think the children's parents will be very impressed if I shot myself in front of there precious little angels, you're the only one who's qualified!"

Ianto pouted but didn't say no; instead he looked over to Tosh who had spun around smiling.

"Yes?"

"I've got you in "She gave Ianto another of her encouraging smiles, they where beginning to annoy him.

"And I've got your costume!" Owen strode into the hub carrying a large suit bag, Gwen in tow. The look on his face made Iantos stomach flip with apprehension.

"Costume? You never said there would be a costume!"

……………………………………………………………………………………………....

"Which one is it?" Ianto whispered from the corner of the giant fake smile he had plastered over his face. He continued to juggle adding another ball, causing the children to cheer.

"Patience bozo" came the medics voce from his earpiece, "Don't get your shoes in a twist" Ianto felt his cheeks blush underneath the white grease paint. "I'm outside the nest now, I'm doing my Job Bozo what about you"

" Just get on with it" Ianto whispered furiously, catching the balls and bowing to the children, and walked over to the buffet table

"I'm working on it" Tosh replied typing furiously at her keyboard, she had added a filter to her face recognition software and now was searching through all the faces of the children at the party

"Your good with children" Ianto spun around and held his cup up defensively. The woman surveyed him; her eyes swept the length of Iantos body.

"Thank you"

"How did you get this job? A good looking boy like you should be in a band or something" she smiled as she sneered at him and moved closer placing a hand on Iantos arm. Ianto just smiled and slid sideways to escape her, he made his way across the lawn and back to the corner where he had been performing.

"Making friends?" Jacks voice laughed in his ear.

"Jack? Hurry up and find this thing, I don't like it here" Ianto looked across and waved at the woman who stared at him hungrily

"The boy in the blue hoodie! Get him quick Ianto" Ianto looked up and his eyes followed the boy who made his way for the barbecue, seizing his chance as the boy walked past him Ianto shot him with a dart he had concealed in the pack of cards he had been shuffling.

"GO" The others stormed into the party and surrounded the child, Jack picked him up as the creature dropped to the ground, twitching as it fought the sedative and began to chain him.

"My son!" the boys mother ran over and as Ianto held her off Owen ran around the corner of the house a small boy clasped in his arms, a brown tuft of hair sticking out from his jacket as he handed him to his confused mother.

"Cleanup!" Jack shouted at Ianto, Gwen and tosh as he and Owen bundled the creature into the SUV and spun out of the driveway.

Ianto looked at the others and dropped a bag of retcon next to the stacks of cups. "You do it" /he yelled over his shoulder as he walked away, discarding the curled red wig in the bin as he left.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Back in the hub and back in his suit Ianto looked at his face, all done up with grease paint, a mock smile painted over his own frowning moth and pallid white skin.

"Why so down clown?" Ianto grimaced at Jack through the mirror. "We saved them didn't we?"

"Yes" Ianto answered shortly avoiding Jacks eyes, he was still mad at he man for making him look a fool like this.

"I'm sorry but it was the only way!" Jack hurried up to Ianto and wrapped his arms around him.

Jack smiled into Iantos neck as he kissed it and Ianto moaned "I'll make it up to you"

"Oh?"

"Oh" Jack smiled.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Ianto entered the hub with a smile on his face a few hours later, his grease paint smudged and his tie slightly crooked.

"What's got you so happy clown boy?"

"Bite me Owen"

"I believe me that's my job" came the shout from the bathrooms.

Ianto chuckled, grabbing two coffee mugs and a jug of coffee he headed back down to the bathroom.


	11. Moths

This one is shorter than the last, I only wrote it I about 15mins so please excuse any spelling or grammar mistakes : )

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters, I just use them

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Ianto and Owen entered the hub, Owen had a disgruntled scowl on his face, Ianto on the other hands had a masked expression as always.

"Owen I have to have that report in this week!"

"You're not my boss, you're just the tea boy" Owen shot at the Welshman who merely rolled his eyes.

"No I'm not but Jack is and he put me in charge of reports, and I don't have it in I will stop making you coffee!"

"Tea boy!" Owens mouth hung open in shock "I can't believe you would threaten me like that!"

"Shut your mouth Owen or you'll start collecting flies" Ianto began to tidy around the hub, shuffling papers on the desks and stacking mugs on a tray, Owen hot in tow.

"Ianto? I will do the report I will just please, please don't stop the coffee!"

"I knew you'd come ar…Jack?!" Ianto stopped amidst his cleaning as he noticed his boss lying on the floor out cold, a small trickle of blood leaked from the back of his skull. Making to run over to him Ianto felt Owen stay him.

Pulling out his gun, placing a finger to his lips he cocked his head towards Jack office. Ianto nodded shooting a worried glance in Jacks direction before following the younger man.

Giving the signal Owen ran into the room gun raised and looked around, arriving after Ianto put his back against Owen and they spun around trying to see what had attacked Jack.

"Is it gone?" They whipped around and saw a very disheveled Jack standing in the doorway, his hair standing up at the back, with a dark purple bruise forming on his eyebrow"

"Jack!" Ianto shouted happily and ran towards the older man and kissed him happily.

"Ew" Owen folded his arms "Jack what the hell is going on?"

"It came in when I was doing reports and then when I ran to escape I must of fell and knocked myself out?"

"What was it?" Ianto whispered his eyes wide,

"Yes what was it that could make the almighty and brave Jack Harkness so scared" Owen obviously was in as much awe as Ianto, something that was going to scare Jack had to be bad.

Suddenly a moth fluttered down from the ceiling and Jack shrieked like a little girl hiding behind Ianto.

"A moth?"

Jacks head nodded and a muffled yes came from Iantos shoulder where #Jacks face was buried.

"They're evil" Jack hissed eyeing the moth with distain as it flutter around bumping into the walls, then when it got too close, Jack took off squealing, tripping up on a cable that ran across the hub he hit his head on a pipe ( a pipe with an identical dent just centimeters away) and fell to the floor.

"And he's our leader?" Ianto sighed in response to Owen and grabbed a cup and paper from the side.

"I suppose I better remove it before he does some damage"


	12. Grey

This one is short sorry, it was meant to be longer but I got writers block : D thanks for the reviews

Disclaimer: I don't own Jack and Ianto, if only

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Jack turned to the mirror and looked at himself, tears streamed down his cheeks and his eyes where red and puffy.

_I knew this was coming one day and after hundreds of years it was always going to come to this. I had a long time and it was a good time, every morning when I woke up it you where there always perfect, always right. Every night I went to bed with you and knew that you would be the same when I wake up. I'm glad that you where this good to me for all this time, I will always remember you as you where not how you are going to end up. We where a partnership, a team and nothing could get between us. I will miss you,_

Jack felt a pair of arms wrap around his naked torso.

"Don't worry about it Jack, it was bound to happen once and you never know it may not happen again for hundreds and hundreds of years"

Jack turned around and allowed the other man to wipe the tears from his eyes and despite his own feelings of loss he laughed.

"Don't look at me like that, I'm not crazy"

Ianto laughed and strode back to the bedroom.

"Just get back in here and stop worrying"

"Yes sir!" Jack saluted Iantos naked arse as it disappeared around the door frame.

As Jack turned once more to the mirror, unable to leave without one more look.

"Quit stressing over one grey hair and get in here, work to do!" Iantos voice ordered from the next room.

Jack gave a chuckle and hurried from the bathroom.


	13. office

I hope you like it :D its been in my head for days, seems I got over the writers block though

Disclaimer: I don't own torchwood or jack or even little ianto

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Jack smiled to his paperwork as he heard a soft rapping at the door of his office. Ianto Entered the office, arms folded behind his suited back.

_Ianto always so dignified, god he looks hot in that suit…_

"Ianto! Come in come in" Jack gestured towards the wooden chair on the other side of his desk, a fire played in his eyes and across his predatory smile.

_What was that look? I swear he liked his lips when I came in, I wonder what they taste like , I wonder why I'm here, I hope he likes the coffee, Wow his eyes are blue wait what am I doing? Focus Ianto_

"_Sir?"_

_God I love it when he calls me sir, he's going to have to stop doing that or I wont be able to get out from behind this desk, Oh! Speak of the devil_

"I've told you before call me Jack" Ianto noticed Jack shift uncomfortably in his chair, "Its time for you three week review" Jacks face broke into an even huger grin as Ianto reveled the coffee he had been holding behind his back," You're going the right way to make me very happy!"

Ianto blushed a deep crimson and Jack followed suit

_Mind on your work Jack, stop thinking of Ianto in that damn suit and how it's ridden up around his crotch, and quit looking at his crotch!_

Ianto watched in an interested silence at Jack, suddenly Jacks eyes snapped up to his own. Eager to break the tension and silence the voices in his head Ianto nodded

"Thank you sir" _he liked it, look how he's licking his lips, those lips…_ "I thought that I may have one soon, it is torchwood policy" _Stopping thinking about kissing the man! You don't even like men even if he is so damn gorgeous stop it._

Jack gave a bark of laughter "Stickler for the rules aren't you, anyway, you have been here for three weeks now, how do you think you are settling in?"

"As to be expected sir" Ianto gave a small smile.

"Good, good" Jack wrote a little note down although Ianto knew it was nothing to do with how well he was doing.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

They had talked for half an hour when Ianto had stood up to leave, unfortunately for him he had forgotten the stack of paper Jack had given him ( "Oh here are some reports I need you to do, got to keep the new guy busy"). Ianto swore loudly and dropped to his knees to collect up the papers.

Jack smiled down at Ianto who's face was beetroot red as he shuffled round, stuffing the scattered papers under his arms. Jacks smile grew more as Ianto disappeared underneath his desk, pushing Jacks chair back which rolled across the wooden floor and left Jack resting against a filings cabinet with a bump. Jack suddenly felt very uncomfortable and crossed his legs as Iantos arse waggled in front of him, inches away from him.

_Oh god! Look at that! Now I know hiring him was a good idea I wonder if he is up for… Stop it Jack you can't just shag the boy you only just employed him! He'll think that's why and anyway he doesn't swing that way, does he?_

Ianto stopped pretending to pick up papers when he thought his face had gone down.

My god how embarrassing, he's my new boss! My new hot boss? Wait hot? Where did that come from? Oh my god! He's staring at me! Not me, my arse! Why don't I care? Even more importantly why do I like it?

Jacks smile faded as Ianto spun around; brow furrowed, and found his head about five inches from his crotch. Ianto just froze, his eyes locked onto the bulge in Jacks trousers, Jack coughed awkwardly and Ianto broke out of his trance and looked up at Jack in horror.

_Oh my god! This going to end badly…..or good….._

Jack laughed trying to make a joke of the obvious awkwardness of the Welshman he raised an eyebrow "While your down there?" It had the wrong kind of effect as Ianto blushed even more and tried to clamber out from under the desk, his quite graceless exit caused him to lose balance and topple onto the lap of the older man who caught him expertly.

"Are you ok?" Jack said weakly knowing full well that the younger man had obviously felt his arousement which was now sticking into the thigh of the younger man whose face was pressed sideways to Jacks chest eye wide.

_Oh my god, what is that? Jacks enjoying him, Ianto looked up at Jack, staring into the older mans eyes and he found his inner voice had nothing to say._

"I'm…fine" Ianto continued to stare as he rose.

Suddenly surprising them both Ianto grasped the front of Jacks shirt and pulled him into a deep kiss. Jack pulled away looking shocked.

"Ianto?"

"Oh shut up sir!" Ianto smiled and attacked Jacks mouth once again.


	14. Super Ianto

I hope you like it

Disclaimer: down own them, you know the rest.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Jack pulled roughly at he brass handle on the drawer and it slid out soundlessly, slowly revealing the antique coffin-like box, the blue light stuck deeply against the lines on Jacks face. Suddenly he looked quite old and weary, as though he had the weight of the world on his shoulders and he was being sunk down into it, his shoulders dropped and he heaved a great sigh running his fingertips across the thick glass.

"Grey" tears began to smart in his eyes and he let them run freely down his cheeks." I'm sorry, I'm sorry, so sorry" He repeated the words over and over whispering to the box till his voice was husky and broken.

Jack looked at the clock on the wall he had been here for 2 hours, the team would be beginning to arrive soon, and if he knew Ianto (which he did) he would arrive at 7am precisely. His eyes shot back to box as e swore he saw grey's eyes flicker.

"Grey?"

Jack jumped back as his brother eyes snapped open and connected with his own. Jack stood suspended in disbelief as a single hand burst through the thick glass and grasped the side of the box, blood dripping from the torn knuckles.

Grey climbed out of the box slowly, never once taking his eyes of Jack, his hands clasped in tight fists, his brow crumpled in anger. H took one step forward but Jack didn't move Grey seemed to glow as the cold blue light hit the tiny crystals on his skin and hair.

"Jack? You abandoned me again" Jacks mouth hung open mouthing silent words, shaking his head. "I told you will pay, and you will" Grey smiled; his eyes alight with torture and pain.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Ianto slipped into the door of the tourist office and placed the paper tray of coffees down on the desk and shifted the cardboard box from his hip onto the oak desk. This should be the new leaflets he thought to himself, striping off the cello tape and removing the leaflets he began to pack them onto the metal rotary display. Ianto always liked to keep the tourist office up to date-it made for a better disguise.

Ianto took the coffee tray onto the palm of his hand and walked down into the hub, at first glance he could see no wrong so he made his way across the stone floor, dappled light coming in through the vents at the top of the hub played across his lithe suited body across his body as he reached Jacks office with a hop and a skip, rapping lightly on the door he entered, not looking up he called cheerfully

"Hullo Jack I've brought you your coffees all three of them" He looked up with a smile that quickly faded; Jack wasn't in his usual position seated behind the polished wooden desk. "Jack?"

Ianto ran around the hub franticly, looking for his lost lover , Gwen found him an hour later standing staring at the empty coffin and holding a small piece of blue fabric, a small piece of bloodstained fabric.

The both of them stood in front of him and Gwen shook his arms gently, bringing him back round

"Jacks, gone" Ianto said in a hollowed voice, his eyes not removing from their position on the broken glass.

"Ianto what do you mean gone?" Gwen said quickly "Gone where?"

"Taken"

"Taken by who, what was in that vault?"

Gwen walked to the front of the draw and read the small label on the front; she looked up her eyes filled with horror.

"Grey" Ianto whispered.

……………………………………………………………………………………………....

"Take a left!" Ianto nodded although he knew Gwen couldn't see him, taking the turning sharply, the tires of the SUV screeching on the rain soaked road.

"Ok your there, I'm sending you the CCTV from an hour ago it appears he has got help"

Ianto pulled the screen across in front of the steering wheel and watched as a tiny Grey hauled Jack out of the back of a van, the collar and leash cutting into his neck as grey led him across the car park and into the building quickly followed by a group of humanoid creatures.

Gwen's voice rang into his ear once more "Ianto? They look nasty be careful"

Ianto climbed out of the SUV and tucked his gun into his pocket, he strode quickly across the car park and put his back up against the weathered brick wall next to the peeling metal door though which Grey had taken Jack.

Ianto took a deep breath and lunged through the door, kicking it open with a loud clang and rushing inside, surprising the creatures inside. The first turned around and lunged at him teeth bared, without any thought Ianto pulled his gun out of his pocket and shot it in dead center in the head, causing deep crimson blood to leak from the wound as the creature crashed to the floor. Ianto did not stay to watch as he strode on, impassively shooting and disabling the creatures around him. His eyes burned with a black fire and his face seemed to be shadowed, he had one thought in his mind.

_Get to Jack_

Finally Ianto reached the final room, dead in the center of the building, a room with no windows, he didn't pause to plan out what he was going to do his kicked down this door too and charged in gun raised. Grey turned round in surprise, the whip he had been flaying jack with hung loosely in his hand and Ianto marched towards him and grabbed him by the throat pushing him roughly up against the wall.

"Get of him" he snarled" He does not deserve this and you know it, hurt him one more time and I will show true terror the likes of which those 'creatures' couldn't" Ianto held his grasp for a few more seconds , Grey's face turning puce before he passed out and Ianto let him slide to the floor .

The younger man turned around and rushed to Jack whose head hung limply on his chest. Holding the older mans face up he roused him.

"Jack? I've come to save you" he whispered, Jack just looked up in disbelief.

"Ianto? My super Ianto" he whispered a small smile played across his lips.

"Ianto what's going on?" Ianto ignored Gwen voice as he helped Jack out of his restraints and wrapping his jacket around the older mans shoulders

……………………………………………………………………………………………....


	15. Voices

I know you wanted a sequel to Super Ianto but I'm still thinking where to go with it :D So heres something else in the mean time lol

Disclaimer : I don't own them

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Ianto jolted awake, head pounding and body aching, he smiled fro a second, the ache only reminded him of the night before. He rolled over and lay silent for a while staring in contemplation at the peaceful face of his lover. Glancing at the clock and deciding they should really get up, after all they didn't want the others finding them ( Ianto had implored Jack to not tell them, the jokes Owen would make, he remembered the evil and suspicious glances that Gwen had given him once when she had caught him holding Jacks hand for a little too long).

He shook Jacks shoulder gently, whispering his name.

"Jack. Jaaaack" Ianto sat up "Jack?" he shook the older man roughly now, but jack remained in his moment of peaceful suspense.

_Jack?! What's wrong with him? I can't lose him now I just can't, and I never got to tell him!_

_**Tell me what?**_

"Jack?" Ianto dove on top of the sleeping man and stared down into his face, hoping for a sign of life.

Ianto I'm in here

Iantos head spun wildly around the hatch looking for the source of the disembodied voice.

_**In your head you fool**_

_Oh great i'm going crazy!_

_**NO your not! It's probably just a mild mind meld generated by residual energy from the rift.**_

_Jack? Is it really you?_

_**Yes Ianto, I'm in your head.**_

Ianto placed a hand to his forehead and collapsed back onto his ankles from where he had been kneeling.

_**King of naughty no?**_

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Ianto paced around anxiously as Tosh hovered around Jacks body scanning him with a small blinking device. Owen leaned over the back of the chair and prodded jack with a straggly shaped metal implement before turning to the computer screen that was relaying information from the diagnostic machines.

"Ok, it looks like he's missing something"

Ianto stopped pacing and looked up concern flashing across his face before he hid it.

"How did you find him Ianto it could be helpful" Tosh asked over her shoulder.

"I came in this morning and he was just like this, I don't think he had woken up from his sleep, and missing what Owen?"

"I don't know, he's alive, breathing and beating and everything" The doctor pointed towards the monitoring machines. "He's just missing brain activity, which is … odd"

The machine in Tosh's hand beeped loudly and she turned to the computer as Gwen rushed into the hub and straight to Jack ignoring the others. She placed a worried hand on his forehead, ran tem down his face before resting them on his chest.

_Get your hands off him! She always seems to think Jack lover her, if only she knew_

Ianto laughed in his head which stopped abruptly when Jacks voice perked up.

_**Ohhhh, Jealous are we, don't want o share**__._

_Shut up I'm still not sure your right_

_**You should tell them**_

_And let them think im mad?! As if._

"Got it" Tosh smiled at the results on the screen, "It's a mild mind meld generated by residual energy from the rift! Only thing to find out is with who

"Told you so!" Jacks voice rang out from Iantos mouth causing the Welshman to look at the others who matched his own look of horror." Ohhh I can control hi mouth, excellent work tosh, but can you tell me how, why and for how long?" Jacks voice continued, seemingly unperturbed.

"Jack?" Gwen asked questionably as Tosh took to her feet and began to scan Ianto too Owen took his turn to stab Ianto with the implement.

"Well looks like tosh is right you have two different drain activity scales" Owen looked up at the Welshman, humor playing across his face.

"How?" Ianto whispered hoarsely, mildly relived to hear his own voice come out of his lips.

Tosh turned back to the screen, when she spun around to face them again her cheeks had become a blazing red.

"Err, it's often activated by…by..." she turned back to the screen to read off the information, to hide her embarrassment "by rough sex"

The words hung heavy in the silence after she had said them, Ianto blushed furiously; Owen gave a triumphant laugh (he had bet the others that Jack was shagging him, Gwen had said no and tosh said nothing) and Gwen's face suddenly transformed into a dark frown, her eyes glaring at Iantos.

"Yes yes but for how long?" Jacks voice rang out, as Ianto noticed Gwen's face he added "We have business to get to that very much involves too bodies" Ianto smile in spite of himself at the look of disgust Owen gave Jacks body.

Coughing slightly tosh continued "Effects last from 5 minutes to 48 hours"

"8 hours in this body? Oh the thins I can do" ?Having f=got all the info he needed and been embarrassed to the limit Ianto hurried off his ears burning red as he disappeared through the cog door, the other heard him arguing with Jack under his breath as he went.

"Does this mean I get to see you in the shower?"

"Thanks a lot Jack, ohh lets be adventurous what exactly could go wrong Ianto, its only sex, well done, you did this and now they all know!"

"SO that's a yes?"

Owen turned to Gwen and held out a hand, a smug smile stretched across his face. Gwen peeled off two ten pound notes from the clip in her pocket and hurried away to furiously stab at her keyboard.

Tosh walked to her desk and pulled out some note paper.

'I knew it! Tell me everything drinks later (if your not too busy!) at 7 at the pub, Tosh'

Tucking it under the coffee machine she walked back to her desk and sat down grinning.

"Poor Ianto" she whispered at the cctv image on her screen, in the tourist office Ianto was wrestling with his hand under the desk as he was serving a customer, Jack had obviously gained control of it .


	16. Lip gloss

Thanks for all the reviews so far :D Warning: Gwen bashing sorry if you don't like it

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Gwen watched the shadowy figures move closer and finally connect. She growled underneath her breath.

_Stupid Ianto Jack liked her first, he was just a shag until she came and Jack found out she had Rhys, he was just trying to make her jealous!_

Looking up from where she had been stabbing a rubber with a pencil , her eyes following Ianto as he left Jacks office, buttoning up his shirt and straightening his tie, turning and giving Jack a cheeky smile as he hopped down the stairs. Spotting Gwen he nodded,

"Want a coffee?" he asked cheerfully, Gwen just nodded and turned back to her computer.

_Stupid smug Ianto just trying to shove it in my face, well I will show him I will show jack too, he doesn't have to worry about Rhys, sure I love him but not the way I love jack, and jack will know that and love me back_.

Jacks head popped out from his door, a mischievous smile playing across his face, "Ianto! Forgot something?" The Welshman appeared from the doorway to the kitchen looked up and blushed, spinning back around vanished back into the safety of the kitchen. Gwen watched in horror as Jack held up a pair of bright white pants.

_That is IT_

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Jack smiled and gestured top his watch as Ianto left the hub,

"Remember 8 o 'clock sharp outside the warblers wick pub"

Ianto nodded "Yes sir!" grabbing his black anorak as he left through.

Jack turned round and smiled at Gwen, "staying are we?"

"Yep I have a few reports to finish" She smiled back her eyes shining "are you staying too?" she added in an hopefully off-hand manner, quite unaware of the fact that Jack lived in the hub, in a hatch that contained a bed that he and Ianto shared daily.

"Err, yes ill be in my office if you …need…me" he raised an eyebrow, flirting effortlessly, causing Gwen to beam.

I knew it! Just look at the way he talks and looks at me! He loves me! He can't wait to have me, well he will later he will

Getting up from her desk she crept down to the archives, giving Jacks office sly glances as she went, flipping through the draw she found what she was looking for and held it up shaking it lightly. The lip gloss sloshed around inside the container sluggishly, "Thank you John" she smiled evilly and made her way up to her desk, placing the lip gloss into her bag hurriedly. She exited the hub quietly, not wanting to draw Jacks attention. _Yet_

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Jack lent against the bonnet of the SUV and checked his watch, Ianto was never late, something's wrong.

"Jack"

Jack spun around and his jaw dropped, "Gwen?" he put his hand to his head in confusion "What are you doing here? Why are you dressed like that? Where is Rhys?"

Gwen said nothing but began to advance on the man the hem of her dress dragging in the puddles on the ground, the water soaking up towards her legs. She said nothing just smiled as Jack mentioned Rhys, when she reached his she placed her hands on his chest and smiled up into his eyes.

"Gwen? What's wrong?"

"Nothing" she attacked his mouth trying to get a response from him.

"What do you think your doing?" Jack pulled away looking shocked

"Yeah right you know you want this Jack " she smiled laughing slightly " stop playing we need to go before Ianto turns up, it wont look good if the pert-time shag sees you with your true love, the young fool thinks you love for gods sake" she made for Jacks hand but he snatched it away from her grip.

"I do love him and I don't know what you are going on about but I certainly don't love you in that way Gwen, I'm sorry I gave you that impression" Jack said laughing himself in disbelief, he swayed slightly, and blinked his eyes trying to clear them "what the.." he fell to the floor.

Gwen smiled down at him and pulled the lip gloss out of her spangled red purse, "paralyzing lip gloss" she said simply as Jacks eyes widened.

……………………………………………………………………………………………....

Ianto watched in horror from the corner of the street, frozen in silence as Gwen advanced on Jack and kissed him, his anger bubbled inside him but something held him back. He swore loudly as he watched Jack collapse to the ground.

I knew she was up to something, asking me about that lip gloss! The lip gloss that's why she kissed him, poor jack, I'm going to make her pay

Ianto growled as Gwen stuffed Jacks lifeless body into the SUV and he ran back to his car.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Ianto burst through the door of Jacks office gun in hand with Tosh and Owen in tow, he had explained that Gwen had gone mad, probably due to the alien gas she had ingested earlier that day, they thought they had it all but obviously not, and it played on human paranoia and lust.

"Gwen" He said slowly and the woman span around her red dress stained with darker patches, Jacks blood. "You need to calm down"

"You!" she advanced on Ianto producing a bloody knife from behind her back a wild look in her eyes " you tried to steal him, you turned him against me i'm going to kill you"

Ianto motioned to the others to put their guns way as he dropped his slowly to the floor, "I haven't stolen him, this is your paranoia you just need to calm down and I can make you better." Ianto whispered calmly giving Jack a quick glance to reassure him.

"DON'T YOU LOOK AT HIM"

Gwen lunged wildly at the young Welshman who stepped smartly aside and stunned her with the stun gun he had been hiding up his sleeve. He looked up at Jack and smirked, Gwen had begun to strip him and although he had been beaten and cut he smiled back, looking quite healthy.

Ianto turned to Owen and Tosh who both nodded and picked up the unconscious Gwen, carrying her down to the cells to cool off. Ianto turned back to Jack,

"You ok?"

"Quite fine thanks"

"Did she hurt you?"

"Yep but all better now" Ianto moved to remove Jacks bonds, leaning over the older man who shivered in his boxers and undershirt. Ianto stopped and looked at him, "Cold?"

"Well how are you going to warm me up?" Jack raised an eyebrow.

"Jack you've just been attacked and tied up and you are in…your…pants" Ianto stepped back and gave Jack a predatory smile.

"You where quite heroic, my brave handsome hero" Jack said in a low husky voice.

"I am" Ianto pulled the door of the office closed behind him clicking the lock. He crept towards the bound American, licking his lips.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

"Coffee?"

"Ianto? Why am I in the cells?" Gwen sat on the floor in the middle of the cell "and why am I dressed like a prostitute?

Ianto smiled "I'll tell you later" he turned as Jack entered the cells and his mile faded.

"Gwen? We need to talk" Ianto turned and left, he didn't need to hear this.

Later Gwen emerged from the cells with Jack her face a bright tomato red.

"Ianto I'm sorry for attacking you"

"Ditto"

"Ianto I have to talk to you too" Jack striding off to his office, shouting over his shoulder "And wear the red dress!"

Ianto and Gwen blushed furiously as Owen erupted into peals of racous laughter.


	17. Parents

Sorry if there are any grammatical mistakes etc this was written in about 10 minutes : D

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Jack rolled his eyes as they heard a loud knock at the door.

"Expecting visitors?" Ianto just shook his head and sighed.

"I suppose I better get that" he said reluctantly

Jack nodded, stood up and helped the half-naked Welshman to his feet.

Ianto gave him a grateful kiss and eyed the door evilly "who's calling at this time?" he asked himself turning to the older man "You'd better get in the shower" Jack kissed him lightly on the nose and stalked off as Ianto gave his arse a quick pat "And put some clothes on!"

Jack gave a bark of laughter and raised a thumb over his shoulder as he disappeared into the bathroom.

Pulling his discarded jumper over his head and re-buckling his trousers he opened the door of his flat.

His face blanched immediately and his mouth hung open.

"Mam? Tad? Beth nei 'ma?

"What are we doing here? Well we've come to see our son of course" Iantos mother, a rather short woman with deep black hair that hung down to her waist, a strong welsh accent and fiery eyes, stepped over the threshold of Iantos flat, stroking Iantos cheek, "Sian is having another baby and she's in hospital here so we thought while we where here we would come and see our boy!"

Iantos mam gave him a broad smile and began to potter around his flat tidying as she went, Iantos father quickly followed her in.

He was quite the contrast to the woman, he was very tall and thin, his hair showed signs of being just as black as his wife but now was peppered and grey, he said nothing, merely nodding at his son as he made his way towards the kitchen, his face a mask with no emotion, his eyes a steely blue.

Ianto closed the door and followed his mam, "You could have called!"

"Ianto Jones! We are your parents we don't need to call if we want to see our son! And you could have tidied up a bit"

Iantos face blushed at this, his flat had been tidy about and hour and half ago (before Jack had arrived)

"Sorry mam" He said rushing to move the cushions on the sofa so she could sit down.

"I made coffee" Iantos tad came over three mugs of coffee steaming in his hands, placing them down on the table his sat next to his wife and surveyed Ianto.

"You look flushed love, are you ill" said Iantos mam.

"No mam it's just…"

"Do I smell coffee?" Jack strode out of the bathroom dressed just in his jeans, his hair still damp from the shower. Spotting Iantos parents he stopped dead and gave the younger man a horrified look.

"Err mam, tad this is my boss, Jack"

His mam and tad looked at each other and raised their eyebrows.

"Nice to meet you Mrs. and Mrs. Jones" Jack put on his best business persona and shook Iantos tads hand strongly.

"Nice to meet you Mr..."

"Harkness and might I just say I can see where Ianto gets his looks from Mrs. Jones"

"Jack!" Ianto hissed "not my mam please"

Jack turned around and pouted "Anyway I better get back to um, getting dressed" indicating his naked torso Jack practically ran back to the bathroom to escape Iantos panicked gaze.

"He was nice" Iantos mam said happily finally breaking the silence that had preceded Jacks departure.

"I…err…He…."

"It's ok Ianto, we guessed anyway"

"I…You...What?"

"Well the way you talk about him in your phone calls and letters, it was obvious," Iantos Tad nodded along as the woman talked but stopped abruptly when she said "but you never said how gorgeous he was, works out too"

Despite his shock Ianto laughed, "Hands off!"

Jack reappeared, now fully dressed looking nervous.

"You didn't have to get dressed you know" Iantos mam beamed

………………………………………………………………………………………………

"Bye" don't forget to write!" Ianto nodded and waved as His parents left the flat. Closing the door he turned around.

"Well that was…"

"Weird! I don't normally get to meet parents; I'm not really the take home kind of guy"

"I'd take you home any day" Ianto smiled "You where so polite, thank you Jack for making that so much easier"

"I think your mam fancied me"

"Jack! It's my mam "the Welshman complained loudly throwing a sofa cushions at him knocking him to the floor"

"Ouch! I was good though wasn't don't I deserve a prize?"

"A prize but you have already showered!"

"What? Doesn't mean I won't have another one "Jack gave the Welshman a mischievous smile.

"Jack" but Ianto didn't have time to finish his sentence as Jack pulled him down on top of him and began to strip him,

"Hey Ianto, maybe ill let you help"


	18. Theatre

I have been neglecting this recently it feel like ages since I written one of these lol, I've had a lot of ideas and will probably be posting another chapter tomorrow if not tonight :D please review I love to hear what you think about my stories ( I am never quite sure they are any good :S)

Disclaimer: don't own them sadly

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Jack settled down into the old velvet covered chair, he had seen this play many times over years. It was always a pleasure to see a new cast and he had heard that this one was particularly good. Looking up he flashed his trade-mark smile at the usher,

"Sir, your reserved seat is free if you would like to move?" she smiled having recognized the captin from his many visits (so many that they had began to prepare him a seat especially although it had not asked for it)

"No it's alright Louise, I'm quite comfortable" continuing to smile he turned back towards the stage in anticipation, he didn't know why but he had a good feeling about that nights performance.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Three acts into the play and they had got to Jacks favorite part, the part where a mysterious and dashing young solider appeared and rescued the damsel from her abusive husband and her caged life. It reminded Jack of his own life, filled his head with happy memories of pretty young ladies and heroics.

Suddenly Jack let out a loud laugh that caused those around him to glance at him through reviled eyes. Luckily, the young man playing the solider didn't hear but carried on with his act, not noticing the insanely grinning man in the audience.

After the show Jack practically ran down to the stage door, a quick smile and a suggestion allowed him access backstage and he began his search for the actor.

"Hello little lady" Jack smiled at a young actress who sat in front of a light framed mirror, who, looking up and spotting Jack smiled back.

"Hello, looking for something?"

"Yes, Yes I am" Jack sat on the edge of the table and holding out a hand "Captin Jack Harkness"

The girl emitted into a peal of giggles as an auburn haired actress nearby pricked up her ears and turned around eyebrows raised.

"Jack Harkness?"

"Err, that's me!" Jack positively beamed as he found himself surrounded by a group of admiring young ladies.

"Oh the…'things'" Her eyes shot to his crotch and then back to his face "we've heard about you"

"Oh yes? Whose been telling you these...things" His eyebrow cocked in interested, a cheeky grin playing across his lips.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Ianto shrugged off the vintage world war one Jacket, and pulled the sweaty green undershirt over his head. Running his hands through his hair he wiped down his face and chest with a flannel. Opening up his backpack he pulled out a fresh white shirt and slipped it on, hearing an eruption of giggles from the main changing room he walked out to investigate, buttoning up his shirt as he went.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

As Ianto entered the room a silence fell, he looked up and was met with the image of Jack surrounded by a harem of girls, all who where looking at him with positive glee and jealousy.

"Jack?" Ianto said slowly walking over to his lover, "What are you doing here?"

"Oh just enjoying a little entertainment" Jacks smile threatened to break his face in half " but this is certainly better entertainment then I ever hoped for"

"How did you find me?"

"Why didn't you tell me you act?"

"I didn't want you to tell Owen"

"I won't tell Owen"

"Well…good"

"You're really good"

"Thanks"

"I mean really good" Jack grabbed Iantos wrist and pulled the Welshman closer, causing the surrounding girls to collectively moan "Awwww"

"You never told us he was so handsome" the auburn haired woman laughed causing Ianto look up and blush furiously as though he had just realized that he and Jack were still surrounded.

"Telling stories are we Ianto? Good I hope"

Ianto just looked down embarrassed and tried to wriggle free of Jacks grasp, but to no prevail as it caused Jack to pull him even closer so he was practically sitting on the older mans lap.

"Very good" said the auburn haired girl again smiling lecherously.

"I like you red" Jack gave Ianto a look,

"No jack she has a husband"

"He wouldn't t mind"

"Yes he would Jessica" Ianto turned round and glared at the auburn haired woman.

Regaining his composure Ianto turned to Jack,

"Thanks Jack, for coming to see me but I think you should go and wait by the SUV, assuming you brought it?" Jack nodded at Iantos instructions, the smile playing across his lips again " ok, I'm going to get changed, I'll meet you by the SUV and then we can talk about important things, such as not embarrassing me in front of my friends" Ianto made a slight inclination at the gathered women, and made to leave.

"Ianto?"

"Yes Jac…" Ianto said spinning but was stopped mid sentence by Jack pulling him into a ferocious kiss, leaving the young mans mouth opening and closing like a fish with want when he finally pulled away, "I'm sorry I should have thought about your feelings and the reasons you wouldn't want me to know"

Ianto turned and hurried away to a chorus of sighs and "Awwww"


	19. Ends and beginnings

This is the sequel to Super Ianto I thought I had better finish those stories that didn't seem done.

Disclaimer: I don't own any characters

………………………………………………………………………………………………

"What will we do with him?" Jack looked up through his folded arms, his eyes puffy and red from crying, and his hair greasy and lank and tracks ran down his cheeks through the grime he had refused to let Ianto wash away.

"I don't know jack" Ianto sat across from him, a hand place protectively on the older mans as though he was making sure that Jack was still there and not just some hopeful illusion, "What do you want to do because Jack he will never be fully cured, there's no way we can reverse what has been done to him"

Suddenly Jacks eyes widened and he leapt from the chair, sprinting to his office pass the sedated Gray with a glance, steeling his face. Ianto just sat dumbstruck next to the table, watching the shadowy figure of Jack dash around his office, tossing objects aside.

"Ianto where is it?"

"What Jack?"

"The restricted section, a gun, had these like baubles on the back, two of them"

"Umm I put them in the secure archives, I had to move them because the restricted section was becoming full and it had been there over 5 years, company policy"

Jack took off at break neck speed for the archives, Ianto followed in hot pursuit,

"Jack what is the gun thing, what are you doing?"

"It's a type of err time gun thingy, made form pieces grown from a Tardis, i'm going to use it on gray"

"What do you mean you are going to use it on gray, Jack what exactly does it do?"

"I'm going to turn him into a boy"

"You can do that?!"

"I think so, it's the only way to completely wipe his memory without the possibility of him remembering or the mental illness remaining" Jack turned to face the younger man his face shining with hope, clutched in his hands the strangely shaped gun hummed slightly as though a million bees flew round inside it.

"Jack? Is it safe?"

"Safe? Yes there is no way it could hurt Gray I can control the aging process telepathically,"

"And you?"

"Me?"

"Is it safe for you?" The older man turned away "Jack? Is it safe for you?"

"Yes Ianto ill be fine" Jacks voice murmured over his shoulder, although the voice had little conviction.

"Tell me Jack"

"There is a slight possibility the act of accessing ht e gun with my conscious could cause a complete mental breakdown, that is to say the effects will be rvcersed2

"You mean you will become like him"

"I created him Ianto" Jack spun around, his eyes streaming again "I let go of his hand and caused all that pain for him, if curing him means I have to feel his pain than that is what I deserve."

Jack pushed past him and marched away from the Welshman, but Ianto followed pleading with him to stop

"Jack don't think like that it wasn't your fault, do you really wish to delete everything that makes him your brother, he wont remember you Jack, he wont remember your family, your home nothing"

"? Maybe that's for the best" Jack stopped in front of Gray "I want him to start anew, I don't want him to have to remember me, I want him to grow up and be someone new somonehappy2

"But jack it would mean losing him all over again"

"This isn't about me Ianto, I want to do right by him then I will lose him."

Ianto nodded, knowing that Jack was resolute he whispered, his own voice husky with tears "At least let me call the others, just in case"

"No, Ianto I want only you to be here, if there is anyone in the world who would keep me sane it is you" Jack held and out hand and Ianto grasped it. Leaning over his brother Jack placed a small kiss on his forehead and whispered fro the last time "i'm sorry"

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Ianto shielded his eyes from the blue glare of the gun and felt Jacks hands shiver and sweat in his own. Suddenly Jack let out a loud curdling scream and fell to his knees, hand wrenched from younger mans grasp.

"Jack?" Ianto whispered dropping to his knees next to his captin, placing a hand on his chin "Are you ok did it work"

Jack looked up his blue eyes framed with black as his face came out in bruises, ignoring the shocked look on his lovers' face Jack stood up and stared at the bay that lay amongst the sea of clothing. Ianto tried to pull Jack to face him but the older man batted his hands away muttering something about pressure on his blood vessels, and bruises before stepping forward and cradling the young child.

"This time ill get it right, ill protect you"


	20. Cats

This chapter may seem a bit confused, I am writing quite late at night sorry

Disclaimer: don't own them

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Ianto opened the door to the tourist office and stopped dead, throwing his back against the wall and stared at the creature that Jack stared at him with green lamp-like eye. Not removing his eyes from the eyes of his adversary he inched along the wall and finally, reaching the concealed exit to the hub he stuck out one slender leg and tap the button to open the door and rushed backwards slamming the door as he went.

He stayed silent for a second. Breathing deeply before making his way quickly don the corridor and through the cog door into the hub.

"Jack!" Ianto ran franticly round the hub looking for his lover "Jack please come quickly!"

Suddenly Jack burst out of his office, half dressed with disheveled hair obviously freshly awoken but completely alert, gun in hand.

"Ianto what is it? What's wrong?" Jack rushed over to his troubled young lover his face broken with concern.

"In my office on the desk!"

"Your off… the tourist office?!" Jack looked confused then as though a thought struck him his emotion changed to one of amusement "wait, was it Jeremy?"

"Jeremy? Who the hell is Jeremy?!" Ianto crossed his arms, "Wait? Jack you didn't"

"He came through the rift! What could I do I thought you liked animals!"

"I do its just cats they" Ianto stopped mid-sentence and blushed "They creep me out, always staring at me, I can feel them you know, in my head, they are evil!"

Jack strained to keep his face straight but lost the battle bursting into peals of laughter, clutching at his stomach "I'm sorry Ianto but cats? Seriously?"

Ianto just squeaked and jumped behind Jack, looking up Jack smirked as the chubby grey cat wound its way through the bars in front of the cog door and crept up towards him. Ianto, spotting the creature coming closer sprang away and hid behind Gwens desk.

Jack laughed and picked up the cat who continued to stair at the Welshman.

"I think he's kind of cute, I might going up the cats' protection and tell them not to bother to come and pick him up…. "

Ianto just glared at him from behind the desk.

"Fine" Jack strode off the cat still bungled up in his arms.

……………………………………………………………………………………………....

"Jack"

"Ianto?" Jack looked up from where he had been writing to the younger man who sat doing a crossword in the corner.

"There is a moth in here"

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Ten minutes and one girly scream later Ianto had his arms wrapped tightly around a quietly sobbing Jack.

"Now what do you have to say?"

"Sorry"

"Good, now I'm sorry for saying there was a moth in your office, but you shouldn't make fun of people's fears should you?"

"No Ianto" Jack looked and smiled, sitting up a bit and regaining his confidence, "Although what you did was quite mean, you could make it up to me…"

"I can" Ianto raised an eyebrow and smiled in return.

"Oh yes, yes you can" Jack pounced onto the younger man with a laugh of triumph.


	21. Ianto?

This one has a high Owen content but don't worry some janto at he end : D I'm not sure about this one either so please tell me what's wrong with it

Disclaimer: don't own them blah blah.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Owen turned, pulling his bedclothes over him and staring out the large plate glass window into the storm. Desperately trying to sleep he watched the large black raindrops smash against the glass and run down into rivers that wound there way towards his floor, disappearing past the floor.

Suddenly there was a loud crash that illuminated the room momentarily. Owen screamed and jumped up, pulling his bed clothes around him, he had sworn he had seen Ianto reflected in the glass holding a knife and smiling manically, slicing a pale slender finger across his throat. Owen span around but found he was alone in the flat, not wanting to investigate he lay back down and pulled the covers over his head, sleep long forgotten.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

The next day Owen opened the door to the tourist office reluctantly, although he had dismissed what he had seen as a dream it still freak him out.

Entering the office he froze as Ianto looked up and smiled, "Good morning Owen"

"What's up with you Tea boy?" Owen said trying to sound un-fussed but failing as he observed the glint in the young mans eyes.

"Me? Oh nothing" Ianto smiled wide which just added to the creepy atmosphere "Good night?" with this Ianto gave a slight chuckle which caused the doctor to make a sharp exit to the hub.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

_It's just your mind playing tricks on you, how could he have gotten into my flat? Its probably just guilt (heaven forbid) you just feel bad and now you have some stupid idea that tea boy wants to kill you, he's far too wimpy to kill you just for a prank (although he did shoot you once…) shut up Owen!_

"Coffee?" Owen nearly jumped out of his skin as Iantos voice breathed behind him, the warm air from his breath hitting the back of Owens neck causing the hairs to stick up.

"What?! Oh ok"

"Ok and Owen have you finished that report?" Amusement playing in the Welshman's eyes "I'm dying to read it" With this he turned on his heel leaving the doctor looking stricken with worry.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Owen took off the headphones and walked over to the target, he had decided to come down to the gun range to escape the hub, he felt as though it was crushing him (nothing to do with Ianto of course)

"Woo five headshots" Owen spun around and the laugh that had frozen in his throat came out as a squeak. "Ianto?" he said cautiously

The Welshman stood next to the table slightly stroking one of the pistols that lay there; he looked up, innocence on his face when he spotted the other man.

"Yes Owen?"

"What are you doing down here?"

"Me? Oh nothing"

"Oh ok" Owen turned back away and picked up the paper target, when he turned back around Ianto was standing just behind him, smiling yet again and the gun from the table in his hand. Seeing Owens glance dart towards the weapon he pulled out a cloth and began to polish it.

Owen ducked around the Welshman and ran towards the door

"Owen where are you going?" Ianto began to follow him smiling as he went.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Jack wrapped his arms around the Welshman's waist,

"Has he had enough yet?"

Ianto snorted "Not yet, not till he apologizes"

"Cant you let it go, I'm beginning to worry about his err… mental health"

The two men looked down at he doctor who sat in the autopsy bay chewing his nails nervously, his eyes darting around the room in search for the tea boy, his back firmly pressed against the wall as though Ianto might spring out and kill him from behind. Suddenly he rose and began to scurry across the hub.

"I suppose, maybe a bit longer" Ianto gave Jack an evil smile.

"Ianto" Jack put on his best stern voice

Ianto sighed and leant over the railings "Owen! I need a little chat with you" The young medic looked up and blanched, practically sprinting towards the cog door.

"Oh that was mean" Jack shook his head at Ianto who flashed him is best white smile

"And that's why you want me" Ianto walked away and rose one eyebrow over his shoulder.

"Everyone go home early!" Jack shouted as he dashed after him, already in the process of removing his shirt.


	22. What Owen did

Thanks to pumpie2 for the ideas and x-Athenea-x for the inspiration dust ;D

Disclaimer: don't own any of them

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Ianto entered his tourist office and was met with a worrying sight, Jack, perched with a pale faced and pained expression. What worried Ianto more was that when Jack spotted him the expression on his face changed to a false smile.

"Hi Ianto" Jack walked over to him and hugged the Welshman who's heart began to race.

"Jack? What is it? What is wrong" Ianto tried to wriggle from the captains arms but Jack held fast.

"I'm sorry Ianto I'm so sorry"

"For what? Oh god what has happened?"

"I can't say its too hard, ill take you and you can see for yourself, just remember I'm here for you" Jack finally released the younger man but held a grasp on his arms staring into his eyes which where beginning to fill with tears.

Ianto began to walk towards the door to hub; Jack placed a firm hand on his back as they went. Ianto looked around him in the tourist office trying to figure out what had happened and as he neared the hub he couldn't shake a deepening feeling of doom and loss. By the time the two men stood in the lift that lead down to the hub Ianto had began to cry silently, not that he knew why and only noticing when the older man had glanced at him, frowned sadly and wiped a single tear from his cheek before grasping his hand.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

As the cog door rolled away Iantos eyes tore around the hub trying to see what was wrong , they finally settled on his team mates who where lined up, Gwen looked mournful and tosh was close to tears. Owen on the other hand hung his head.

"Ok someone tell me what is going on before I go crazy"

"Its ok Yan just come with me" still grasping his hand Jack led him up the stairs to the kitchen.

"Jack why are we…" Ianto froze in horror the scream that filled his head froze in his throat. Lying on the floor lay his beloved coffee machine, the handle snapped off, the glass smashed the wires exposed and the plug wire tore clean from its socket, it lay on a bed of his best mugs and coffee beans. The Welshman dropped to his knees, tears flooding his speechless face.

This cant be real I'm just having another nightmare! Any minute now I'll wake up any minute

Ianto closed his eyes and whispered in a husky voice one word, "How?"

Jack looked guiltily towards the others who still stood in a line although two of them now staring at Owen with a mix of anger and worry.

"It was an accident"

"He didn't mean too"

"He would never…"

But Ianto was impervious to the pleading excuses of the others as hr rose to his feet with fire in his eyes and strode across the walkway and down the stairs to the medic, grasping him by the throat and pushing him roughly against the wall.

"Why?" he said with a strained voice that bristled with anger and venom.

"Hey calm down tea boy I was kicking a ball around and it just knocked your stupid coffee machine of the side, what's so bad you can always get another one" the doctor spat angry at being choked.

Jack placed a calming hand on Iantos arm "Let him go Yan, let him go"

Ianto lowered his arm but continued to tower over the medic with an evil glare.

"Its ok he will pay for a new coffee machine, how about that? Eh?" Jack smiled at Ianto the girls nodded enthusiastically in the background.

"No I won't!" Jack gave the doctor a stern glare.

"Then its coming from your wages and you will apologize"

The medic gave Jack an evil glare of his own and walked away past the shocked women who looked at each other and followed after, giving him a good shout as they went.

Jack turned back to Ianto who had broken into furious tears and pulled him into a giant bear hug.

Jack heard him mumble from his shoulder

"I'm going to kill him for this"


	23. Decorations

Ianto arched an eyebrow as the pile of presents began to unveil themselves slowly from the hatch.

"Jack?"

Suddenly the captains' head appeared beneath the mountain of present grinning broadly showing every one of his pearly white teeth. Placing the pile carefully on the floor he climbed out and sauntered over to the Welshman the smile changing slightly in intent.

"Jack?" Ianto said again this time with a more warning tone. Without warning the older man pounced, jamming a Santa hat onto the disgruntled Welshman who tried feebly to bat away his hands.

Sighing Ianto accepted the hat and moved onto the presents, and where would you like me to put these?"

"Under the Christmas tree of course"

"What Christmas tree?" Ianto walked to the door of Jack's office and stood frozen in the doorway, somehow Jack had managed to fit and decorate a 25 foot Christmas tree into the middle of the hub as Ianto had slept. "I knew you were up to something!" The Welshman rounded on Jack "You tricked me into your bed when i'm exhausted just so I would sleep through this!" Ianto swiped his arm at the violently Christmassy hub. The Welshman then began to stride away but slipped and lost his footing landing heavily in Jack arms, whose smile widened but remained silent.

"What is this?!" Ianto picked himself up from Jacks arms and grabbed a handful of the fake snow that littered the whole of the hub floor. Frustrated at the silent man in front of him Ianto threw the ball of fake snow in Jacks face. Jack finally burst out laughing and shook his hair free of the white fluff. Stepping forward he slipped his arms around the Welshman's waist.

"Oh Ianto you really are the spirit of Christmas" he began to laugh again, bending down and picking up the fake snow and throwing it back at Ianto.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Ten minutes later Jack had finally caught Ianto beneath the hot house, holding the struggling man around the waist

"Lemme go Jack!" Ianto squealing wriggling in Jacks arms until he caught the other mans eyes and stopped. Staring into the blue he slowly turned around placing his hands on Jacks shoulders and smiling.

Jack nodded upwards pulling their bodies together.

"Mistletoe Jack? How cheesy can you get" Ianto shook his head but moved closer until their lips connected in a soft kiss. Lost in the kiss for a few minutes Ianto had noticed they had moved until he found himself practically jumping down the steps into Jacks hatch.

Pushing Jack onto the bed and tossing the Christmas hat aside he surveyed the panting man beneath him.

"Merry Christmas Jack "he whispered, peeling off his suit jacket.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Jack pulled Ianto past the others, leading him towards his office, the two of them still locked in the kiss

"Do they know we are still here?" Owen span around and faced Tosh who shrugged and turned to back to her work, as Gwen sat giving the door through which Jack and Ianto had disappeared a very bah humbug look.


	24. Suits

Yay! I have reached over 100 reviews! Thanks everyone who did, I hope you like this one, please keep the reviews coming!

Disclaimer: if only I owned them

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Ianto turned sharply and placed a hand on Jacks chest, stopping him before he couldn't enter the shop.

"I want you on your best behavior he is a friend of my father and I don't want o be embarrassed"

"Yes sir!" Jack gave him a mock salute and made to leave but Ianto stopped him again.

"Promise?"

"I promise scouts honor!" Ianto removed his hand and spun back towards the old fashioned shop with a tinkling of the bell above the door, Jack in tow.

The old man behind the counter looked up and smiled "Master Jones? The usual?"

Jack smiled as Ianto shook his head, "No today we are looking for something a bit special"

"Both of you?"

"Yep, Captin Jack Harkness" Jack held out a hand to the old man who took it, giving Ianto a look.

"He is my boss and we have a…work thing" Ianto walked across to a stool and stood upon it "A ball"

The man nodded, releasing the captains hands and began to measure Ianto, Jack laughing as the man bent down to measure Iantos inside leg.

"Looks like I'm in the wrong job" he chuckled as Ian to gave him a warning look.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Ianto tapped softly on Jack office door and entered clasping the black box to his chest.

"I have your parcel, sir" Ianto and looked up and blushed spotting Gwen sitting across from Jack, mild annoyance across her face, "I'm sorry I didn't mean to disturb you" Ianto turned to leave.

"No, it's ok "Ianto turned back around his face beetroot and walked stiffly over to Jack and held out the box. Jack looked up and blue connected to blue causing Ianto to pause. Both men remained frozen staring into each others eyes, Jacks hands laying just on top of the younger mans, one of his fingers running small circles on the back of Iantos hands. Gwen coughed loudly, snapping the two men out of the trance. Ianto nodded and practically ran out of the room.

Jack smiled as his eyes followed the younger man out of his office.

"What's that?" Gwen nodded to the box with a smile which didn't quite meet her eyes.

"A suit" Jack opened the box and sniffed it appreciatively, taking in the familiar suit smell, a smell that reminded him of Ianto.

"That's a bit posh"

"It's for the torchwood ball" Jack looked up a vague smile on his face.

"The what?"

"Torchwood ball, it's for the leaders of torchwood and UNIT, it's a tradition since the establishment started"

"Oh? That's nice, are you…taking anyone" Gwen eyes shone with hope"

"Yes" Jack smiled putting the box to one side as Gwen had a soft intake of breath, "Ianto"

Gwen's' face fell and her eyes darkened "Oh"

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Ianto hopped into the front of the SUV and gave Jack a small smile "You look good"

Jack mouth hung open, "You look…you just look" unable to find the words jack grabbed the front of Iantos suit and dragged him into a fiery kiss, only ending when Ianto noticed Jack had began to undress him.

"Jack!"

Jack smiled and turned back to the wheel, "It's not my fault you shouldn't look so damn hot I just want to "Jack bit his lip.

Ianto gave a small chuckle and began to do up his shirt, "Concentrate on your driving not on me and you never know"

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Ianto stepped out of the SUV and looked up at the dramatically lit Victorian building.

"Go in and find us a table I'll park the SUV" Jack lent across the front seat and flashed Ianto and encouraging smile.

"On my own?" the younger man said nervously chewing on his cheek.

"You're a big boy now Ianto" Jack raised an eyebrow "I should know, just go in and tell them you're from torchwood and give them my clearance, go on!"

Ianto turned reluctantly and headed up the steps, glancing as Jack sped off in the SUV. He turned and nodded at he guard at the door who pressed his earpiece and muttered something that caused the people at reception to look up.

"Hello sir, how may we help?"

"I'm from torchwood" the receptionists nodded and the older man stood up and led Ianto away towards the ballroom.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Ianto walked into the ballroom and looked around. All around him stood people in evening wear, dancing in the golden light. Others were sitting around on golden clothed tables. Unknown by Ianto his appearance had caused a bit of a stir among the gathering of woman who sat on table either side of the door.

"Who is HE is with"

"I don't know but they are lucky…"

Jack looked from side to side looking for an empty table. Spotting one he shuffled over to it and sat down, staring at the door, wishing for Jack to come through it and rescue him from the silence and uncertainty.

"Hello, here alone?"

"What? Oh, No I'm just waiting" Ianto looked up at the pretty girl who stood in front of him and smiled before returning his gaze to the door. Unfortunately the girl didn't leave but sat down, placing her bag on the table.

"Do you dance?"

"What?"

"Do you dance?" the girl nodded towards the dance floor.

"I…Err" Ianto flushed and gave the girl a shameful face.

"He dances brilliantly" The girl looked up and her smile faded,

"Oh it's you" She said dejectedly, standing up and glancing at Ianto, "Why do you always get the great looking ones"

"Oh I wouldn't say that" Jack winked at Ianto "I haven't got you yet" he smiled at the girl who blushed and walked away towards her giggling friends, Jack turned back to Ianto "making friends?"

"No waiting for you" Ianto stood up and gave Jack a grateful kiss, "Can we leave?"

"I only just got here" Jack pulled Iantos hand towards the dance floor "lets dance"

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Three hours later Jack and Ianto sat in a corner, Ianto staring into his wine glass while Jack talked with some women. Noticing Iantos bored state Jack waved the women away and placed a hand on Iantos.

"Let's see if I cant cheer you up a bit" He dragged the Welshman from the room, practically running for the door, pushing Ianto roughly up against the wall outside and kissing him hard.

Breaking apart Jack eyes looked into Iantos, dancing with excitement. Tearing his eyes away he ran down the steps pulling Ianto after him. "Taxi!"

Climbing into the taxi Jack turned to the driver, "Hotel, closet now!" Jack began to kiss Ianto again, slipping his hand underneath the other mans shirt and up to his chest, placing small wet kisses along Iantos jaw line and neck.

When the taxi finally halted the two men climbed out, Jack throwing some cash at the driver "Thanks!" he shouted over his shoulder.

…………………………………………………………………………………………….

Jack threw Ianto down onto the bed and surveyed him, the panting half dressed welsh man looked back, hunger and want shooting across his face.

"I kinda don't want to take you out of that suit now..."

Ianto just growled and pulled the older man onto the bed.


	25. Kiss

Sorry I have been busy over Christmas and haven't really had the time to write, anyway I hope you like this one it's a bit fluffy (also there is character death)

Disclaimer I wish I owned them

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Time seemed to freeze as he fell, and as Jack ran forward the air resisted his movements. As though he was swimming Jack pushed his arms forward to give himself some kind of thrust so he could reach Ianto as he crumpled to the floor. He ignored the hail of bullets that his team sent flying towards their assailants as he rushed towards the Welshman who lay on the floor unmoving.

"Ianto?" Jack knelt besides him holding his hand while trying to assess the wound, pulling back Ianto's shirt he swore violently beneath his breath before giving Ianto an encouraging smile, "its ok Ianto you're going to be fine"

"Jack?" Ianto slowly opened his eyes and gave a shaky laugh that stuck in his throat and caused a gurgle that caused Jacks face to pale." It's going to be ok Jack" Ianto raised a shaky hand and caressed the older mans stricken face, wiping away his tears with his thumb.

Jack glanced around in search of help, Owen was no use as he had been knocked out cold just ten minutes earlier and was now slumped in the SUV

"I can't lose you not now!" Jacks tears streamed down his face now, asking his head in disbelief as Ianto continued to smile.

"It was always going to happen Jack" another gurgle and cough and Ianto closed his eyes "Goodbye Jack"

"No" Jack whispered rocking on his knees as blood began to seep from the corner of Iantos mouth. "NO!"

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Gwen sobbed softly on Owen shoulder as he put his arm around Tosh who stayed silent. They all stood in file watching Jack as he said goodbye to Ianto.

"Come on" Owen muttered, leading the girls up the autopsy stairs "We don't need to see this"

Jack glanced at him gratefully before turning towards Iantos body.

"I love you Yan, I had so many plans for us, I actually made plans and you know I never plan anything!" Jack let out a watery chuckle and he grasped Iantos hand," I booked a holiday, I was even looking at flats! I wanted to spend the rest of your life together; I just didn't think it would be so short." Jack spun around putting a hand to his forehead "I'm losing it Yan and it's because I've lost you! I love you Ianto, you're the one!" Jack rushed back to Iantos body and reclaimed his grasp on the younger mans hand, his face hardening into a grimace,

"I love you too much its actually killing me, only, I can't die! "

Jack ran his fingers down his face and paused, "Killing me but I cant die" he repeated, looking up to the sky "come on Tardis don't fail me now!"

With his last remnant of hope he kissed Ianto goodbye pouring all his pain and loss into the kiss, trying show how much Ianto meant to him.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

In the hub Gwen and Tosh sat on the sofa as Owen leant on a desk in silence, "You know?" the girls looked up at Owen bleakly "I'm actually going to miss the tea boy"

Suddenly a bright golden light filled the hub, radiating from the autopsy room. The others pun around and stared at the light for a moment before rushing to see what the source of the golden light was.

When they arrived they stopped short and watched with amazement as Jack and Ianto glowed, the light pulsating from Jack and seemingly creeping through the Welshman, filling his body with light that spiked out of his wound.

Then, with a gasp a hand gripped onto Jacks arm and blue connected on blue. "Jack?"

"Yes Ianto, I'm here, I've got you!" Jack sobbed through his grin, he had done it, and he had brought Ianto back with his love alone, no alien tech, no end of the world just love.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

"All indications are that he is 100% tea boy and to top that his wound is completely healed" Owen spun back to Jack who reclined in his chair grinning despite himself.

"Just like me, he healed fast"

"Yes just like you, as far as we know there are no side effects, he can start making coffee immediately" Owen said this last bit loudly through the door of Jacks office.

Ianto looked up and flashed Ianto a grin, peeling the girls away from him he picked up his silver tray pausing for a moment, running his hands around the rim deep in thought before practically skipping towards the kitchen.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Jack ordered the others to go home, It had been a long night and they where all exhausted. One last hug from Gwen and finally they where alone.

"My savior" Ianto spun around with a wicked grin and pretended to faint causing Jack to rush to catch him, pausing just as Jack had his arms around Ianto laughed. "Honestly you will fall for anything wont you?"

"I didn't fall for anything" Jack kissed Ianto roughly and swung him pack to his feet. Looking Ianto up and down his brow furrowed, "Maybe we shouldn't…not till we are sure your ok"

Ianto just rolled is eyes and pulled Jack into another kiss, grasping the other man by the shirt and pushing him into the wall.

"You died this morning" Jack protested with little conviction as spun them around, taking his turn to pin the other man against the wall.

"But I feel so alive!" Ianto laughed, getting bored of playing he began to remove Jacks clothing, "Besides I need to check everything works" Ianto flashed Jack a grin that reminded the older man of himself before sliding out of his grasp and sauntering towards the hatch, turning just as he reached Jacks office door, "Coming?"


	26. Defabricator

This was written quickly so a I apologize for any grammar mistakes :D

Disclaimer: if only..

………………………………………………………………………………………………

"Jack?" Owen followed Tosh through the cog door carrying a very large box with a look of complete excitement on his face.

"Tosh?" Jack smiled down from the walkway from where he had been deeply engrossed in conversation with Gwen moments before.

"We found a weapon, defiantly alien but of unknown origin, I thought you could look at it?"

"Or I could, it looks so cool" Owens face shined with excitement as he opened the box and presented it to Jack as though he was a jeweler presenting a necklace to a lady in a shop.

Jacks face lit up before becoming a mask of seriousness, "No I think you had better put it in my office, I will deal with it"

Tosh nodded and lead a disappointed Owen to Jacks office. Ianto watched with interest from the kitchen as Jack hurriedly finished his conversation with Gwen and began to walk seriously towards the office, although Ianto could tell that Jack was pretending by the fact he was practically skipping by the time he had reached the office.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Later that day Ianto sat pondering his coffee machine in the tourist office, reclining on his chair behind the desk and closing his eyes deep in thought.

Suddenly he was woken from his daydream by the tinkling of the bell at the door of the tourist office.

"Hello! Can I help?" He said to the elderly woman who had entered with his best helpful grin.

"Yes, I was wondering about cinema times"

"Oh we don't usually do that here" The elderly woman looked disappointed and turned to leave but Ianto stopped her.

"Its ok I can search for them on the computer and print them off if you like?"

The woman turned back to him smiling and nodded. Ianto sat down and began to search for cinema times, finding the page he selected printed and turned back to the woman, "It will be a moment unfortunatly our system is still stuck in the nineties"

_I need to talk to Jack about this, I have been waiting for an up date for month, and Owen had his update for his computer even though all he sues it for is games! Stupid Owen_

The woman rewarded him a small chuckle and began to read a few of the leaflets that Ianto had placed around the office.

Suddenly Ianto felt a cold stream of air surrounding one of his feet, looking down he was surprised to find that one of his shoes had disappeared right of his foot, the older woman noticing his confused expression gave him an encouraging smile.

"Something the matter?"

"No, nothings the matter" Ianto grasped the piece of paper from the printer and handed it to her , trying to keep his composure as he felt a familiar sensation on his other foot, looking down he recoiled in horror as he found that now his other shoe had disappeared.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Ianto resolved to close the tourist office early after the final incident when a young man had entered in search of a bus timetable and Ianto had looked down to find his trousers had disappeared, already he had to put a new shirt on as his had disappeared.

Pulling on a new pair of trousers and making a mental note to replace his spare clothes he made his way down to the hub.

"Have any of you noticed anything strange going on here?"

Owen looked up at him and smirked "Apart from the apparent disappearance of our boss and leader? What have you to been up to all day?"

Ianto looked confused "I haven't seen him all day…"

Tosh and Gwen swapped worried glances and Tosh turned back to her computer and made a quick search, "It says he s in the tourist office" Tosh looked at Ianto expectantly, "You sure you haven't seen him all day?"

"No but I'm going to!" Ianto rushed furiously from the hub and burst through the door, "JACK! I know you are in here and I know its you that has been doing this get out here now"

A peal of giggles erupted from behind the bead curtain and Jack appeared the gun from earlier held a lot in his hand as he laughed. "Hey Yan!"

"Was it you?" Ianto gave Jack a disapproving look and crossed his arms.

"What would you d if it was?" Jack asked raising an eyebrow and giving Ianto his trademark grin.

"I will kill you!"

"How will you do that when I'm the one with the gun" Jack laughed and pointed the gun at Ianto whose face crumpled in shock.

"What?"

"Oh well if you're going to threaten me I might as well shoot you!"

Ianto backed against the wall in horror screaming as Jack pulled the trigger, laughing as he did. Ianto rammed his eyes clothes as he felt the icy embrace of death wrap around his body.

"Not bad" Ianto opened his eyes at the sound of Jacks voice, why wasn't he dead.

"Why aren't I dead" looking down he noticed he was now completely naked, except for one black sock.

"Oops missed a spot" Jack pointed the gun at Iantos foot and the sock miraculously disappeared. Looking up again Jack turned the gun on himself while a confused Ianto watched.

"Jack? What's going on?" But Jack didn't answer as he advanced on the younger man licking his lips.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

A few ours later Jack and Ianto sat panting against the desk, "God I love de-fabricators"

Jack smiled at Ianto who picked up the gun.

"You know, this could come in useful"


	27. Cheating

Ianto rubbed his hands together trying to gleam the littlest amount of heat he could from the friction. Stuffing his hands into his pockets he quickened his pace, eyes straining through the thick mist.

"_Goodnight Ianto" Jack smiled and ushered Ianto to the exit and closing the door in his face. _

_What had I done?, everything seemed to be ok earlier, sure he had been a bit distant lately, always busy with something, he doesn't even want to have sex as much anymore! What had he done wrong, was Jack going off him? Did he have someone else?_

Ianto shook his head trying to rid it of the mental images of Jack with other men and women which had plagued him since he had left the hub that day. Jack had been off with him again, leaving Ianto alone in the hub and confused.

_Ianto waved Owen out of the tourist office and locking the door. He straightened his suit, checking his reflection in the computer screen he hurried down to the coffee machine._

"_Sir?" Ianto entered the room "I have brought you your coffee"_

_Jack looked up from his phone, noticing it was Ianto he put it away quickly, causing a whirr of worry in the back of the young mans mind._

"_Ah! I really need this" Jack Flashed the Welshman his trademark grin as he advanced._

_Careful to brush the other mans hands gently Ianto leaned in "Anything else sir?"_

_Jack raised his eyebrow at the obvious flirting, a grin flashed across his face before e hid it. "No it's ok; anyway there is something I have to ask you"_

"_Yes?"_

"_Could you stay in the hub for a couple of hours I have to go out"_

_Ianto couldn't contain himself as he heard his voice ask where before he could stop himself._

_The eyebrow shot up again "I have businesses to get too"_

_An hour later Ianto sat at his desk in the tourist office watching Jack leave on the invisible lift, whispers his ears raising thoughts of doubt and worry_

Ahead he heard footsteps on the ground getting louder as a shape materialized of a man who happily walked hands in pockets, long coat flowing behind him.

"Jack?" Ianto whispered underneath his breath in shock, half wanting to run forward half wanting to hide Ianto sank behind a bush, leaning across the slightly damp wall he peeked round as Jack leapt up the stairs of a nearby house and rang the door bell.

Iantos heart sank as the door opened and inside stood a very handsome young man, dressed in suit and tie he laughed when he Jack embracing the older man.

Murmuring something to Jack he smiled looking up and down the street.

"Ianto? No! I told him I had some business to do, he is still at the hub" The other man laughed at this and whispered something else to Jack which caused the older man's face to break into an even larger grin and pull him into another hug. Then Jack pulled a bottle of wine out of the pockets of his Greatcoat (Jack had once told Ianto they where bigger on the inside, something he thought needed no more explanation) and followed the other man inside, kicking the door closed with his foot.

Ianto threw his back bodily against the garden wall; tears of fury ran down his face.

_Of course he didn't love me! How could I ever fall for it, all this time waiting for him to say it and to reciprocate his own love for the other man. A love that now tore him apart inside. He had never wanted to feel pain like this again, not after Lisa but Jack had convinced him that he loved him back, that he would never leave him, that he would always be faithful. Well how could Ianto expect that of him? Famous Jack famous for his promiscuity not for his long term relationships. How could he be so stupid?_

Ianto didn't wait for Jack to remerge but left the street without even looking back, he couldn't bare to even look at ht house where he knew Jack was sharing his bed with another man.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Ianto felt a pair of arms snake around his waist and shrunk away from the embrace.

"Ianto? Are you ok?" Jack gave Ianto a puzzled expression. "Listen, I'm sorry about last night I got caught up in some business, how about I make it up to you tonight?"

"I'm busy" Ianto slid from Jacks grasp and walked away avoiding the older mans eyes. Jack caught his arm, "Ianto? I've got something to tell you"

"Oh? Really?" anger spat in his stomach but his face remained emotionless "What is it sir?"

"I need to tell you in private" Jack gave Ianto and encouraging smile which he didn't return.

"Tell me now" Iantos voice was toneless, Ianto rocked Jack, he had only been like this once before and that was after Lisa.

"Ianto?" Jack held the younger mans chin.

This caused Ianto anger to boil over "Just tell me here Jack! "

Jacks eyebrows shot up again and his eyes shot down to the others who where now watching in interest.

"I don't care Jack! Why don't you tell them? Tell them how you got rid of me so you could go meet some random man?" Ianto face became a flurry of furious tears and anger.

Then Jack laughed and Ianto spun around and punched him. Jack stumbled forward clutching his jaw.

"Ianto wait!" Jack regained his footing "You've got it wrong!"

"Oh sure! For gods sake Jack what are you going to come out with next? Its not you it's me?!" Ianto paced around waving his hands above his head.

"No I'm not breaking up with you" Jacks voice was a mixture of desperation and confusion. "I was buying us a flat! That man was my estate agent"

Ianto stopped mid rant and spun around. His face flushed red. "What?" Ianto laughed again not meeting Jacks eyes and shaking his head in disbelief.

"I said I bought us a flat that is if you would want to share one with me?" Jack looked at Ianto nervously, ignoring the combined squealing of Tosh and Gwen.

"Well, yes" Ianto looked up his eyes meeting the blue of Jacks exactly and he grinned.

Jack returned his grin and rushed forward, sweeping Ianto up in his arms and kissing him roughly. Pulling away he noticed Ianto had started crying,

"I thought I lost you" Ianto mumbled into Jacks shoulder.

"You can't get rid of me that easily"


	28. Dishwasher

I hope you like this one :d it was written in a hurry but comments will be appreciated.

Disclaimer: I can only wish…

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Ianto gave Jack a huge smile and clicked the door shut behind him. Pausing for a moment he set off into the morning down to the shop.

To think! I am living with Jack, living with him! I am on my way to pick up some milk and coffee for me and Jacks flat. Jack is back at the flat actually tidying up after our flat warming. He was so sweet.

The people in the street gave him funny looks as he practically skipped down the road and into the corner shop. Waving cheerfully to the shop keeper he selected his milk and coffee, placing them on the counter he beamed at the terrified woman behind the counter.

"Good morning" she said shakily as if Ianto was mental and might leap across the counter at any minute.

"It is", Ianto nodded, noticing his reflection in the mirror above the counter that showed the shop keeper a view around the corner to where the crisps where kept he tried to tone down his smile. This proved difficult as he could fell the smile bubbling just beneath the surface.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Jack stared in horror in the rapidly increasing puddle and volumes of black smoke that issued from the back of the machine. Setting his face in a determined frown he stuck his head round the back of the machine, and forgetting to unplug it, proceeded to grasp the soaked wires at the back and pull.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

"Hello? Jack I'm home" Ianto dropped his keys into the bowl by the door and made his way into the living room "I brought coffee"

When Jack didn't come running Ianto became worried, walking in to the kitchen he stopped dead and gave a small scream.

"Jack!" Ianto ran forward to the smoldering body of his lover who lay splayed out in a puddle of water. A kiss and a gasp later and Jack was back.

"Ianto?" Jack coughed and sat up, rubbing a hand through his hair he looked around at the chaos.

"What did you do? I thought you where just meant to be tidying up" Ianto knelt in the water with utter disbelief on his face indicating at the scorch marks on the kitchen cabinets.

"Well I was I just didn't know how to work it and then it started smoking so I thought I would fix it"

"Oh and what made you think you could?"

"Well I could fix a TARDIS how hard could it be?"

"Very apparently" Ianto stood up and pulled Jack to his feet, sighing he went to a cupboard and pulled out a mop "Go and get changed while I clean up"

Ianto placed the steaming mugs of coffee down and sunk into the sofa next to his lover.

"What I don't get is" Ianto frowned into his mug as Jack looked up over the top of his whre he had been sniffing it appreciatively.

"What?"

"You come from the future but you can't even work a simple dishwasher"

"I never had to" Jack shrugged and turned back to his mug.

The two men remained silent for a moment in collective thoughtfulness. Suddenly an idea struck Jack.

"You know what I like living together and being for?" He placed his mug down and turned to Ianto with a wolfish grin "I can always make it up to you and give you the day of to do it too"

Jack got up and pulled of his shirt, raising an eyebrow at the younger man he stalked off in the direction of the bedroom. Ianto just rolled his eyes, standing up and kicking off his shoes he mumbled "Well living with you is going to be fun" and followed suit.


	29. John

I know I haven't written in forever but plot bunnies seem to fly away from me recently. To be honest I only started to think about this again where someone added to favorite stories out of the blue thank you :D

This story is very angsty and not nice for Jack but it does have a happy ending so please keep reading.

**Warning: strong language and themes**

Disclaimer: don't own them

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Jack closed his eyes and leaned back in his chair, it had been a long day, and he had spent the last 2 hours chasing weevils around the lower end of Cardiff with Ianto. As much as he wished he hadn't he had sent Ianto home wishing him a good night's sleep.

"Hello Jack"

Jack opened his eyes in horror and saw a flash of red before darkness flashed across his eyes, rushing into his ears and his head erupted with a white fire.

Coughing into the dust and holding in a painful scream Jack shocked back into life. Trying to raise a hand to his head he discovered he was tied to the door of a dingy little flat. Looking around the cream walls and pink flowery décor Jack shook his head.

"Killing old ladies again or was she already dead this time?" He shouted into the flat, not even pretending to look scared when john walked slowly into the room examining a small figurine of a dog playing with a butterfly.

"Already dead" John mumbled out of the top of his mouth not looking at Jack as he walked to an armchair and sat deeply back into it, throwing the figurine behind him.

Jack rolled his eyes and pulled against his restraints, "Can you let me go?"

"No Jack I cant" John said firmly looking up Jack was surprised to see that John was crying, " I cant let you go, no matter how many men, how many women, how many anything I cant let you fucking go!"

John turned away from Jack ashamed; pulling a bottle of a nameless colorless liquid from his jacket he took a long gulp and replaced it with a sigh. Jack watched speechless, for the first time he actually felt pity for this man, this man he had once loved.

"John..."

"Say you will come away with me?" John interrupted him hopefully "Forget eye-candy forget Torchwood, it's a lie and you know it. They don't know you like I do, I know what you need, you need drink, you need drugs, you need sex, and you need me. I know that if you have one little taste, just a taste and you will be back like old times. Come away with me Jack come away with me and let's burn the stars, let's rule them!"

Jack snorted "Quit recycling old routines I told you before I have changed, I want to stay. I don't care what you say I am not leaving Earth or Torchwood and especially not Ianto"

John turned and paused watching Jack, seemingly contemplating the man before him. Then suddenly he exploded, pulling a golden tipped silver gun from his holster he aimed at the other man, shooting him in the stomach. Running forward h leant in close to Jacks face and whispered " I really wish you said yes" He jammed two fingers into Jacks bullet wound causing the other man to scream out in agony , removing his fingers he laughed.

"Now you are going to wish you did too" Kissing him roughly on the mouth he turned and walked away leaving Jack to bleed slowly to death.

……………………………………………………………………………………………....

When Jack woke again he found he had been moved, he now lay on the bed, chained to the bedpost, any other day and he would have welcomed it but this time his heart dropped. A cold wind caused the hairs on his neck to stand up, wrapping itself around his legs, looking down Jacks heart nearly stopped he had been stripped.

"What are you going to do to me? Keep me here for ever?" Jack called out surprised at the weakness of his own voice.

"No Jack I am going to show you what you are missing until you change your mind" John kneeled on the end of the bed and began to undo his belt; Jack froze and shook his head in disbelief.

"What?! Get away from me "Jack struggled as John crawled along his body and shook his head in disbelief.

Jack struggled as John crawled along his body running his down his thighs. John leapt forward and held him down chuckling, "oh you're going to have to do better than that"

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Jack waited till John finally left 3 hours later to let go, throughout he had been silent not wishing to warrant the other man with even a tear but now he sobbed pitifully, pain ripping through his body his head pulsing with it. Trying to take his mind off his situation he turned them to Ianto and his team but John crept in making his team seem so far away, a distant memory.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

"This isn't like last time!"

"Face it tea boy, our captin disappeared again and left you without so much as an explanation."

"It's not true! Something has taken Jack and we are just sitting here staring at the fucking floor!" Iantos face flushed with fury as he paced around the others who sat around Jacks office picking at his things, Gwen and Tosh's faces stained with tears.

"Yeah right and what made you so sure?" Owen stared at the younger man with eyebrows raised.

"His coats still here" The others span around and gasped, hanging on the coat hook was the Greatcoat.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Jack stared at the ceiling watching the patterns the smoke from John's cigarette made against the foam tiles. He stiffened his muscles to stop them from shaking, trying to stem them as they felt as though his skin was cracking up taking his ribs with them.

"Are you comfortable?" John said smiling inanely as he regarded the captin, "Fine don't speak " John turned away again and stood up, pulling up his Jeans and walking away he ran a thumb up his own naked torso, licking it he laughed " tastes like you"

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Ianto led the attack, striding purposely to the door he kicked it, sending it flying open, rushing in he surprised the half naked John who fell to the ground heavily as Ianto kicked in the stomach. Aiming his gun at Johns head Ianto growled "Where's Jack?"

The others rushed past him, suddenly a gasp came from the bedroom and Gwen's voice rang out "He is in here".

Ianto struggled for a minute between wanting to go to Jack and wanting to keep and eye on John. To hurt him. Ianto can to a resolution; He pulled a taser from his belt and shot John through the head, and rushed into the bedroom.

Owen blocked his entrance, "Ianto mate maybe you shouldn't…."

Ianto pushed him out of the way and stopped dead. He burst into tears and rushed to Jacks' side.

Jack was lying still chained to the bed, naked and shivering his skin was coloured black and blue. His face was drawn and grey, tearstains and covered in cuts and bruises.

"Jack?" Ianto whispered placing a hand on Jacks cheek, biting his lip as Jack flinched, "I'm here to save you"

Jack laughed a gurgling laugh that caused the girls to look at each other with worry. "I knew you would come for me"

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Jack woke and glanced at the clock, 2:30 he had only been asleep 10 minutes.

"Are you ok?" Ianto sat up and wrapped an arm around Jacks chest. He didn't say anything else waiting for Jack to talk, he had been here before, last time however it was him having nightmares and Jack was the one to comfort him.

"He kept telling me he loved me, while he did it" Jack rubbed his face against Iantos which rested on his shoulder. "I just don't understand, I know how he killed without care, i've seen so much terror, so much death and this, and this is what I can't understand about him!"

"Jack, he is gone, he will never hurt you or anyone else"

"I was him though, I killed with him I did those things with him, is that what I am going to turn into, I don't want to hurt you"

"You have changed I know you would never do that, I know you wont hurt me you couldn't "Ianto kissed softly on the neck holding him tighter feeling Jack move into the embrace welcoming the safety of his arms,

"He said he loved me, what if you leave me, what if I do this to you", Jack held Iantos hand " I know what he felt, I would never be able to let you go, I would want you to feel the same"

Ianto turned Jack around to face him, "I will never leave, and I love you"

Jack smiled a watery smile "Really? " Ianto nodded solemnly "I love you too"

The two men stared at each other searching the other mans face for a sign of lies, finding none they broke into identical grins. Ianto sat back and pulled the bed sheets up against him, He had slept in the bed but Jack hadn't even tried for four weeks, ever since Johns had attacked him. Jack watched him.

"Your hairs getting long" Jack reached forward and ran his finger through Iantos hair.

"I'll get it done tomorrow"

"Don't I like I that way" Jack shuffled next to the younger man, running his hands through he hair and down Iantos neck, rubbing out the stressful knots in Iantos neck.

Ianto moaned and closed his eyes as Jacks hands massaged lower and lower.

Ianto stopped him and looked him in the eyes "Are you sure you want to?"

Jack just smiled and pulled Ianto into a kiss running his hands further down the Welshman's skinny, muscular body. "Definitely"


	30. Ring

This may be the last coffee shot; I think 30 chapters is a ridiculous number. I may start another collection though, what are your thoughts please tell me cause I have another idea and don't know if I should include it as another coffee shot or as a new chapter in a new collection.

Disclaimer: I don't own them

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Ianto stretched out his toes, shivering as the sand poured through them. Looking out across the water he laughed, remembering the look on Gwen's face when she not only found out that Ianto was going on holiday ( "What do you mean holiday?! Who will make the coffee? Or do the washing?") But that Jack was coming with him. Gwen's face had gone so pale Ianto had feared she had actually died, until she remembered her composure and smiled.

"Really? You're going with him Jack?" She had turned her sickly sweet smile on her boss who was laughing underneath his breath.

"Oh yes" He turned to Ianto who gave him a stern look "Err, its just a lads holiday, heard he was going and felt like coming along I haven't had a holiday in so long" he had continued weakly.

Despite this Gwen had seemed satisfied and brightened considerably for the rest of the week .Tosh hadn't been so easily convinced, cornering Ianto in the tourist office later that day staring at him with arms crossed and raised eyebrows until he finally relented and told her the truth.

"_He booked the holiday, as…as a gift" Ianto blushed as Tosh squealed._

"_A Gift?! A gift that involves the both of you?!"_

_Ianto smiled sheepishly "I know, he said it's for our anniversary "_

_Ianto ducked behind the desk as Tosh flew around the office squealing._

"_Oh my god Ianto! That's so romantic; he even remembered your anniversary. He's taking you on holiday, I knew it" She rounded on the Welshman, who's face had gone beetroot "I told you didn't I, he loves you I bet he's going to admit it or something"_

_Ianto shook his head "I'm still not convinced and I'm not going to throw myself after him if he doesn't feel the same"_

_Tosh carried on with her rant as he talked seemingly unnoticing his apprehension she suddenly came to a realization._

_Oh! Ianto what if he is going to ask you to marry him?" She had frozen a look of shining anticipation on her face._

_Ianto shook his head again and laughed it away._

Putting Tosh's suggestion out of his head he turned and looked over his shoulder and burst out laughing.

"I'm glad you found it funny, I have been here an hour while you where over there daydreaming" Jacks head pouted from where it poked through the sand.

"What happened?" Ianto asked as he walked over and kneeled on the sand carefully and began to dig around Jacks body.

"I was ambushed by some children, next thing I know buried up to the neck and completely ignored by my boyfriend for an hour!"

Victory bells sounded in Ianto's head but he didn't let it show, except for a small frown that set itself between his eyebrows.

Finally released Jack shook himself free of sand and sat next to Ianto who was staring into the sand.

"Ianto? I wasn't really angry with you, I don't mind you daydreaming, as long as it about me" Jack gave a hearty chuckle and Ianto knocked him with his knee.

"I'm not always thinking about you, you know" Ianto stuck out his tongue and gave Jack another shove.

"Strange because I can't get you out of my head, especially when you where digging me out, it only I could have got a view from behind" Jack winked licking is lips.

Ianto looked around them, "Not here Jack" He whispered as Jack placed a hand on the small of his back.

"Aww" Jack pouted again "You sure I can't persuade you" He continued with a wolfish grin pushing Ianto down onto the sand and kissing him deeply.

Ianto pushed him away laughing and got to his feet. "Not even you could persuade me!"

"Oh really?" Jack jumped to his feet and raced after the Welshman, who made a quick escape, bags in tow.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Ianto unlocked the door unsure of what was waiting inside. Jack had sent him downstairs an hour before, telling him not to come back till he rang him.

In fact Ianto had spent the last hour on the phone with Tosh who had filled him in with Gwen's apparent break down at the news that Jack had ordered them the honeymoon suite; she had been in a sulk since they had left. When the subject of Gwen's craziness had finally been exhausted, despite Ianto's eagerness to change the subject, the topic of the conversation had moved onto Jack and his surprise, Tosh was sure that this was the night, tonight was the night Jack would propose to her favorite tea boy.

Ianto poked his head around the door of the room and almost fainted; inside was lit with candles, surrounding a table with two champagne glasses and a large bottle of Ianto's favorite champagne. Jack was standing nearby in a suit, his face a complete mask of emotion, although his shaking hands gave him away.

"Wow Jack" Ianto said breathlessly entering the room and walking over to the older man, who now was visibly nervous "You look fantastic"

Jack smiled "I could say the same" he said indicating the slim black suit Ianto was wearing (he had picked it out of course, handing it to Ianto and telling him to get dressed and to go away till he called) .

"Why are you so nervous Jack?" Ianto gave the older man a worried smile "We have had dates before"

"Not like this one" Jack gave Ianto a matching worried smile and took a deep breath, dropping to his knees.

"Oh my god Jack, don't mess around!" Ianto's head swam, he felt as though he was outside of his body watching the whole experience unable to feel his legs or arms and unable to move them.

"I'm not" Jack looked up at the Welshman and held out a simple golden band, the word cariad imprinted on the inside. "Will you marry me Jones Ianto Jones?"

Ianto almost burst into tears, nodding his head he finally found he could move he dove forward landing in Jacks arms.

He kissed Jack deeply before pulling back so Jack could slip the ring onto his finger. Jack smiled at him eyes shining, getting to his feet he pointedly sat on the bed.

"Want to celebrate?" He said patting his hands on the bedspread next to him.

"Not till our wedding night" Laughing as Jacks mouth dropped open and his face paled Ianto walked forward and pulled Jack into a hug "You really didn't think I would do that to you" He chuckled as he began to remove Jacks suit.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

"Welcome home!" Tosh's glowing face met them as they entered the hub through the invisible lift.

Ianto grinned back stepping off the lift he walked right into her hug, "Your where right" he whispered taping his new ring against Tosh's arm. The small women's face nearly spilt in two as he gave her a look which obviously meant shut up.

"Jack!" Gwen hurried over and hugged her boss tightly "How was you trip?"

Turning around she spotted Ianto, quick to hide her embarrassment at forgetting him she pulled the Welshman into a matching hug.

"Hi everyone I have something to tell you meeting room 10 minutes?" Ianto span around and gave Jack a horrified look, Jack simply smiled back "Enough time for Ianto to make us a coffee no?"

Ion looks could kill Jack would have been reviving yet as he said this. Ianto then turned away and stalked of to the kitchen, speeding up as he thought how his beloved coffee machine had been treated in his absence.

Ten minutes later Jack stood at the head of the table beaming at his team.

"I have some fantastic news" Gwen snuck a suspicious glare at Ianto at this announcement before turning back to Jack staring intently at his mouth. "I have got engaged!"

"Oh my god Jack!" Gwen said "To who?"

"To Ianto" Jack said simply as the team spun around.

"Sick" Owen pulled a face at Ianto who seemed to shrink into his suit, despite the huge smile on his face.

"Oh that's….Fantastic!" Gwen said the smile on her face not quite meeting her eyes.

Then smile failed altogether as Jack held Ianto tightly and kissed him.


	31. Goodbye and begging

I finally got my internet back after such a long time and wanted to write a new story. I hope you all will like it it's a new serial about Ianto starting after canary wharf, its called Solider (crappy title I know). So this is just a note to beg views :D please?

Btw thanks to everyone that reviewed, favorite-ed and story alerted me for these I really enjoyed reading all the reviews. (I might do another collection…we will see if you want it lol)


End file.
